Checkmate
by Elena Valerious
Summary: Post-saison 6. Après le départ de Ziva, l'équipe se fait difficilement à sa remplaçante. Mais elle va devoir restée soudée face à un mystérieux tueur en série qui ne serait pas étranger au silence de l'israélienne. . .
1. Chapter 1

**CHECKMATE**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic et ne touche pas d'argent dessus. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient, de même que les personnages fictifs qui y sont créés.

**Rating : **K

**Résumé :** Après le départ de Ziva, l'équipe tente de fonctionner normalement avec leur nouvelle recrue, Emily Garver, même si certains membres ont plus de mal à tourner la page que d'autres... Pourtant, elle va devoir rester unie face à un mystérieux tueur en série qui ne serait peut-être pas si étranger que ça au silence radio de l'israélienne. . .

**Note de l'auteur :** Bienvenue à tous dans ma nouvelle fanfiction ! Une bien différente de la précédente, _A Wonderful Day_, plus sombre, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

L'agent Emily Garver entra dans l'open-space du NCIS à huit heures dix du matin, tirée à quatre épingles comme à son habitude. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers un bloc de bureaux tout en retirant en même temps son trench-coat.  
Arrivée dans le bloc réservé à l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs, elle salua l'agent McGee qui était déjà assis à son bureau et tapait à l'ordinateur. Ce dernier releva quelques instants la tête et répondit à son bonjour en lui adressant un petit sourire.  
Emily le dépassa et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, situé derrière celui de l'informaticien. Posant avec soin ses affaires, elle alluma son ordinateur et jeta un regard sur l'open-space encore pratiquement vide. Pas de traces de l'agent Gibbs pour le moment, même si le manteau posé sur la chaise témoignait de sa présence. A coup sûr, il devait être partit se chercher un café. Dans toute sa carrière d'agent, Emily Garver n'avait jamais vu une personne ingurgiter autant de caféine dans une journée.  
L'agent DiNozzo n'était pas non plus arrivé, ce qui n'avait en soit rien de surprenant. Depuis les trois mois qu'elle était au NCIS, l'agent Garver ne l'avait jamais vu arriver avant au moins neuf heures, si ce n'était parfois plus.  
Le regard de la jeune femme glissa vers l'ancien bureau de l'officier David, désormais inoccupé depuis plus d'un trimestre. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle s'asseye à cette place, mais l'agent DiNozzo lui avait fait très clairement savoir que ce bureau n'accepterait pas une quatrième personne, et qu'il n'était que momentanément vide.  
Au moment où elle allait s'asseoir, l'agent Gibbs entra dans l'open-space, un gobelet de café à la main.

- Bonjour boss ! s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment, avant de rectifier avec une grimace. Monsieur...Gibbs.  
- Agent Garver.

Le ton était formel, poli. Pas une once de chaleur dans sa voix. Avec un soupir discret, Emily Garver s'installa à sa place. Cela faisait très exactement deux mois et deux semaines qu'elle avait rejoint le NCIS, deux semaines après que l'officier David ai quitté les Etats-Unis. Deux mois et deux semaines, et elle avait toujours l'impression d'être une étrangère au sein de l'équipe. Gibbs se montrait avec elle courtois mais distant, tout comme le légiste Donald Mallard et son assistant Jimmy Palmer. L'agent DiNozzo s'adressait très peu à elle, et quand il le faisait, c'était souvent au moyen de petites piques méchantes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte avec elle, car, après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si l'officier David avait quitté le NCIS. Quand à la laborantine Abby Sciuto, elle avait purement et simplement décidé qu'Emily Garver n'existait pas pour elle.  
L'agent McGee, qui était bien le seul à lui témoigner un semblant d'amitié, avait bien essayé de la rassurer, lui assurant qu'ils s'y ferait et que leurs attitudes changeraient, mais elle avait bien du mal a envisager un changement.

Neuf heures arriva rapidement, sans aucune trace d'Anthony DiNozzo.

- Appelle DiNozzo et dis-lui de ramener ses fesses au bureau au plus vite s'il ne veut pas retrouver ses affaires emballées dans un carton devant le NCIS ! s'énerva Gibbs.

McGee obéit précipitamment et composa le numéro de l'italien. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur ce dernier qui entra dans l'open-space d'une démarche aussi naturelle que possible, mais piètrement réussie. L'agent était mal rasé, décoiffé et avaient les yeux rouges et vitreux. Visiblement, il était en pleine gueule de bois.  
Gibbs ouvrit avec fracas un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un sac en plastique avant de se diriger vers son agent, qu'il entraina à sa suite en direction des toilettes.  
Emily Garver attendit qu'ils aient disparu et se leva de sa place pour aller voir McGee qui s'était replongé dans son travail après avoir lâché un long soupir.

- Il devrait avoir tourné la page, commenta Emily.  
- Pardon ?  
- Cela fait deux mois que l'officier David a quitté le NCIS. Il devrait avoir tourné la page.

McGee leva un sourcil et interrompit son travail avant de se caler dans son siège.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de l'affaire ? demanda-t-il poliment.  
- Je sais ce que j'ai lu des rapports. Que l'agent DiNozzo a tué par légitime défense un agent du Mossad, à la suite de quoi lui, le directeur Vance, l'agent Gibbs et l'officier David sont partis pour Tel-Aviv au QG du Mossad. Et que l'officier David a décidé de ne pas rentrer aux Etats-Unis.  
- Saviez-vous que l'agent du Mossad qu'a tué Tony se trouvait être en plus le petit ami de Ziva ? Que le directeur du Mossad se trouve être le père de Ziva ? Et que Tony a subit un interrogatoire par le père de Ziva ?  
- Non...Je l'ignorais. Si je puis être indiscrète...Il se passait quelque chose entre l'agent DiNozzo et l'officier David ?  
- Ça, sourit McGee. C'est un peu comme la zone 51...On ne saura jamais vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

Emily ne répondit pas à son sourire. Depuis ces trois mois passés dans l'équipe du NCIS, si elle avait bien comprit une chose, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas essayer de comprendre les relations qui liaient les différents membres de l'équipe avant son arrivée.  
Alors qu'elle retournait à sa place, l'agent Gibbs revint en trombe dans l'open-space et sortit directement son arme et sa plaque d'un tiroir de son bureau.

- Prenez vos affaires, on a un marine mort sur les bras ! s'exclama-t-il.

Alors que les deux agents se précipitaient pour se préparer, Tony revenait des toilettes, rasé de près, coiffé et avec des vêtements propre. Seuls ses yeux rougis par l'alcool témoignaient de l'état dans lequel il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Voyant l'équipe s'affairer, il ramassa prestement ses affaires et emboîta le pas à son patron.

* * *

- Amiral Alvin Isles, lu McGee sur les papiers du mort. 62 ans.

Il leva les yeux et contempla le corps du défunt marine, couché sur le dos dans la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué la veille pour une nuit, d'après le réceptionniste. Une grande tâche de sang s'étalait sous son corps, provenant sans aucun doute de la blessure profonde qu'il portait au cou. Son visage était désormais figé dans une expression de surprise mélangé d'horreur.

- Notre cher ami a du voir arriver la mort en face, murmura Ducky. La blessure est nette, presque chirurgicale. Il a fallut une grande maîtrise à l'agresseur. Qui est droitier, vu la forme de la blessure.  
- Apparemment, l'amiral était en très bonne compagnie, commenta Emily Garver en désignant la bouteille de champagne ouverte mais pas encore entamée et la coupe de fraises posées sur la table basse en verre. Et il voulait se donner un petit coup de fouet également. J'ai retrouvé une plaquette de Viagra sur la tablette de la salle de bains.

Au même moment, Tony, partit interroger le réceptionniste de l'hôtel, fit irruption dans la chambre. Sans adresser un regard à Emily Garver, il se tourna vers Gibbs.

- L'amiral est arrivé hier soir au bras d'une jeune femme. Le réceptionniste ne se souvient pas très bien d'elle. Autour de la trentaine, et rousse. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer. Même si la deuxième information n'est plus valable. Voilà ce que les femmes de ménage ont retrouvé dans un panier de linge sale ce matin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit à Gibbs un sac en plastique contenant une perruque de cheveux auburn.

- Et il manque une tenue de femme de ménage. Apparemment, notre suspecte s'est changé et a pu sortir incognito de l'hôtel.

Avec un soupir, Gibbs ordonna qu'ils collectent le plus d'indices possibles et ce rapidement.

* * *

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Abby vérifia ses mails. Elle supprima sans même les ouvrir les spams qui s'étaient glissé dans le reste du courrier et remis à plus tard les réponses aux autres. Le seul mail qu'elle aurait aimé lire n'était pas là.  
Alors qu'elle refermait la fenêtre, un Caf-Pow apparu à côté d'elle. Faisant volte-face, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Gibbs.

- Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il.  
- Trois nombres. 1, 3 et 0.  
- Qui correspondent à...?  
- 1, c'est le nombre de mails que j'ai reçu de Ziva depuis qu'elle est restée en Israël. 3, c'est le nombre de mots que contenait ce mail. _Je suis désolée_. Et enfin 0. C'est le nombre de nouvelles que j'ai d'elle depuis ces derniers mois.  
- Abby...  
- Elle me manque, Gibbs ! Et regarde où en est l'équipe depuis qu'elle n'est plus là ! McGee plaisante moins souvent. Toi tu es encore plus grognon qu'avant ! Et je ne parle même pas de Tony...Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'il boit le soir ? Tu te souviens dans quel état Tim et moi l'avions retrouvé ? Et je ne te parle même pas de Mademoiselle «Humour-Non-Fonctionnel ».  
- Elle s'appelle Emily Garver. Et je te rappelle que tu ne t'entendais pas non plus très bien avec Ziva à ses débuts.  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose !  
- Abby...Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?  
- Rien du tout... soupira la laborantine. Comme depuis trois jours. Notre mystérieuse meurtrière était une vraie pro. Aucune empreinte. Aucune fibre. Je ne peux pas remonter jusqu'à elle. C'est vrai qu'elle a torturé l'amiral avant sa mort ?  
- En tout cas, il portait des marques de coups sur le corps. Et qui plus est, des marques se trouvant aux points de pression du corps. Ce qui eut dire que ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

Abby allait répondre quelque chose quand le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Levant un index, il décrocha et échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher, la mine sombre.

- Je dois te laisser. On a un nouveau corps.

Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie puis fit demi-tour et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Abby avant de sortir du laboratoire.  
La jeune femme soupira et se retourna vers son ordinateur.

* * *

_Verdict pour ce premier chapitre ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis très contente que cette nouvelle fic vous plaise, même si elle change radicalement de la précédente ! _

_Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Tony ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entrant dans la chambre. La victime était allongée face contre terre, une gigantesque flaque de sang sous son corps qui imbibait la moquette. Autour de lui, tout n'était que chaos : chaise renversée, lampe brisée, téléviseur éventré, bouteilles cassées... La lutte semblait avoir été rude, mais l'assassin avait finalement eut le dessus.

- Amiral Rhett Livingston, lu McGee sur les papiers du mort. 63 ans. A la retraite. Et apparemment Conseiller à la Maison Blanche, rien que ça !  
- Le réceptionniste se souvient l'avoir vu monter avec une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds foncés. Il ne se souvient pas vraiment de sa tête, elle était plutôt discrète. Tout ce qu'il peut dire, c'est qu'elle portait un grand sac en cuir, un peu comme un sac à main, mais en plus grand, lança Emily Garver qui entrait juste dans la chambre. J'ai interrogé le groom, l'amiral a fait monter une bouteille de champagne et une coupe de fraises. Quand il est arrivé, la jeune femme était apparemment dans la salle de bains. La robe était par terre devant la porte, et il se souvient que l'amiral lui avait lancé un clin d'œil suggestif.  
- Je pense qu'on peut supposer qu'il s'agit de la même femme que la dernière fois.  
- Ici, on ne suppose pas McGee, on cherche des preuves, répliqua Tony d'un ton glacial en photographiant le corps.  
- Mon cher Anthony, on croirait entendre Gibbs, commenta Ducky en entrant à son tour dans la chambre, accompagné de Palmer.

Le légiste s'agenouilla près du corps et le retourna avec précaution. Le visage de l'amiral était recouvert de sang, mais l'on voyait néanmoins apparaitre néanmoins des hématomes sur ses joues. Le regard de Ducky se porta sur sa main. Près de son pouce gauche apparaissait un rond, caractéristique du point de pression. Ses poignets portaient également des traces.

- Notre cher ami a également été sérieusement frappé ante-mortem, commenta Ducky. Et son ou sa tortionnaire l'avait attaché.  
- Mais lui s'est défendu. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas laissé attaché avant de l'égorger ?  
- Pour ne pas se sentir lâche devant lui, vraisemblablement. J'en saurais plus avec l'autopsie. Monsieur Palmer, apportez-moi le sac je vous prie.

*** * ***

McGee se dirigea vers les lavabos des toilettes pour homme, ses mains couvertes d'encre levées devant lui. Comme un imbécile, il avait laissé cette fichue cartouche lui exploser dessus.  
D'un geste sec, il ouvrit l'eau et passa ses mains dessous. Au même moment, l'agent Garver entra brusquement dans les toilettes et referma la porte derrière elle tout en restant devant, empêchant quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir.  
McGee lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

- Vous savez sans doute que les toilettes pour femmes se trouvent juste à côté ?  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte sans prendre compte de la question de l'agent.  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi a-t-il appuyé mon entrée au NCIS si c'est pour se comporter de cette manière avec moi maintenant ?  
- Je suppose que nous sommes en train de parler de Tony ? soupira McGee en se savonnant les mains.  
- Pourquoi, agent McGee ?

L'informaticien garda le silence quelques instants, cherchant visiblement à trouver les mots pour commencer son explication. Prenant une inspiration, il commença son récit.

- Quand Ziva a décidé de rester en Israël, nous pensions tous que Tony serait abattu. Qu'il sombrerait en dépression. Pourtant, c'est quasiment le contraire qui s'est passé. Il était étonnamment joyeux. Trop même. Trop en tout. Trop d'allusions cinématographiques. Trop de gentillesse envers moi. Trop de café. Le trop d'alcool n'est venu que plus tard. Quand vous êtes arrivée, il pensait, et nous pensions tous un peu la même chose, que vous ne seriez là que quelques semaines. Tous excepté Gibbs. A vrai dire, nous espérions tous que Ziva reviendrait sur sa décision et réintègrerait l'équipe.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.  
- Non, en effet. Je ne suis pas censé vous dire ça, mais nous suivions Ziva. Nous avions piraté quelques fois les fichiers du Mossad pour savoir où elle était envoyée en mission. Plusieurs fois, nous avons échoué, mais il a de ça un peu plus de deux mois, nous avons appris qu'elle était envoyée sur un cargo, appelé _Damoclès_. Ce cargo a coulé, ne laissant aucun survivant.  
- Vous voulez dire...  
- Que Ziva est décédée. C'est ça.  
- C'est pour ça que ?  
- Que Tony a un comportement irascible avec pratiquement tout le monde, et spécialement avec vous ? Oui. Qu'il boit beaucoup trop ? Oui. Parce que maintenant, personne ne peut ramener Ziva. Et qu'il a besoin de rejeter toute sa colère et sa peine sur quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Je suis désolé que cela soit tombé sur vous.

McGee coupa l'eau et se secoua les mains au dessus du lavabo, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, que l'agent Garver bloquait toujours. Cette dernière semblait en état de choc, le regard perdu devant elle. Sans un mot, elle s'écarta de la sortie, laissant le champ libre à McGee, qui ouvrit la porte et partit, après lui avoir brièvement serré l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

*** * ***

Gibbs entra en trombe dans l'open-space, café à la main. En voyant la mine furieuse qu'il arborait, ses agents se replongèrent avec encore plus d'intensité dans leur travail.  
L'ancien sniper s'arrêta au milieu de l'open-space et les regarda chacun tour à tour.

- Alors ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton excédé.  
- Rien patron. Pas de trace, pas d'empreinte. Même pas un vêtement qui manque, elle est comme un fantôme, s'excusa Tony.  
- Personne n'a rien vu dans la rue d'après la description que j'ai donné, ajouta McGee.  
- Agent Garver ?  
- J'ai peut-être quelque chose. La vidéo de l'escalier de service l'a filmé en train de s'enfuir. Problème : l'image n'est pas de très bonne qualité et elle se cache très bien.  
- Je ne vois pas où est le quelque chose !  
- J'ai réussit à isoler une image où elle ne protège pas assez son visage.

Emily Garver tapa sur son ordinateur et fit s'afficher l'image sur le plasma. Un silence de mort s'installa dans l'équipe.

- Agent Garver, si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût, lança Tony d'une voix furieuse.

Car en effet s'affichait de manière très reconnaissable, et malgré les cheveux qui recouvrait une partie de sa joue, le visage de Ziva David.

*** * ***

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de me dire, Gibbs ? s'écria Tony d'une voix mal contrôlée.

Gibbs l'avait entrainé à l'écart, après que l'italien ai manqué de se précipiter vers Emily Garver pour la frapper.

- Déjà, ne me parle pas sur ce ton Tony ! Et ensuite, je ne t'ai rien caché. Ziva est bien morte dans le naufrage du _Damoclès_.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que sa photo fait sur notre plasma ?  
- Je n'en sais rien ! L'image est de mauvaise qualité, cela peut très bien être quelqu'un d'autre !

Les yeux de Tony brillèrent de colère, et sans un mot de plus, il fit brusquement demi-tour et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, laissant son patron seul.

*** * ***

Gibbs alluma l'ampoule de l'escalier qui menait à sa cave et descendit les marches d'un pas lourd. La fin de journée avait été dure. Il avait renvoyé tôt ses agents chez eux, après leur avoir fait promettre de ne parler de leur découverte à personne et avait fait transférer la photo sur son ordinateur avant d'ordonner à Emily de l'effacer de son propre appareil. La jeune femme avait obéit sans un mot, encore sonnée par la violence qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de Tony à son égard.

L'ancien sniper se dirigea vers l'établit et alluma l'ampoule qui diffusa sa lumière drue sur la coque retournée de son bateau.  
Gibbs posa ses mains sur l'établi et baissa la tête en soupirant un grand coup. Puis il se redressa et se retourna.

- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais attendu un peu avant de venir, dit-il en regardant son bateau.

Une ombre bougea derrière la coque et la contourna, arrivant à moitié dans le jet de la lumière. Gibbs resta quelques instants à regarder la silhouette, puis murmura :

- Comment vas-tu Ziva ?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Ziva et Gibbs restèrent quelques instants à se fixer sans rien dire, pendant lesquels l'ancien marine eut tout le temps de la détailler du regard. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et quelques mèches cachaient une partie du côté gauche de son visage. Ses yeux avaient changé également. L'étincelle qui les animaient autrefois avait disparue, remplacée par quelque chose de plus sombre. Enfin, la jeune femme eut un petit sourire timide.

- Bonsoir Gibbs. Vous devez avoir quelques questions je pense...  
- Juste quelques unes, ironisa-t-il. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première.  
- Je vais bien... Je pense.

Sans un mot de plus, Gibbs se retourna et prit deux bocaux à confiture remplis de clous sur l'établit et les renversa. Puis il alla chercher derrière deux boîtes en ferraille une bouteille de bourbon et remplit à moitié les deux pots avant d'en donner un à Ziva. Cette dernière le remercia et avala une gorgée.

- Depuis quand savez-vous que je ne suis pas morte ?  
- Depuis le début. L'équipe te surveillait depuis ton départ, qu'aurais-je pu faire pour les en empêcher ?, et dès que nous avons appris que le bateau sur lequel tu naviguais avait coulé, j'ai lancé un ami sur tes traces. Chad Dunham, un agent du NCIS infiltré en Somalie. Il a rapidement réussit à savoir que tu avais été kidnappée par des terroristes. Mais il ne savait pas où ils t'avaient emmenée. J'ai préféré ne pas prévenir l'équipe. En particulier Tony.  
- Mais Chad Dunham savait où j'étais. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son ancien boss, l'agent du Mossad ne put retenir un sourire.

- On dirait qu'à vous non plus on ne dit pas tout...  
- Et bien...J'avais des questions, mais je pense que je vais te laisser raconter ton histoire.  
- Mon histoire... De simples mots ne réussiraient pas à retranscrire ce que j'ai vécu Gibbs. Mais je peux toujours essayer. Comme vous le savez, j'ai été séquestrée par un groupe terroriste. Je suis restée entre leurs mains pendant à peu près un mois je dirais. Même si ma vision du temps a été quelques peu...altérée. Vous vous doutez bien que pour découvrir ce qu'ils voulaient, ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Pour ne rien vous cacher... J'ai été frappée. A coups de poings. A coups de pieds. Electrocutée. Quand ils voulaient s'amuser, ils éteignaient leurs cigarettes sur moi. On m'a injecté des produits qui me rendaient folle et me privaient de tout repère. Et enfin j'étais interrogée par leur chef. Saleem Ulman.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir ?  
- Une seule phrase revenait tout le temps. Sous des formes différentes, mais toujours la même. _Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur le NCIS.  
_  
Gibbs tiqua au mot « NCIS » mais essaya de ne rien montrer. Ziva l'avait pourtant remarqué et hocha la tête avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon. Elle laissa sa phrase faire sa petite impression et continua son récit.

- Vous aussi vous vous demandez pourquoi le NCIS. Alors imaginez-moi attachée à une chaise en plein milieu de la Somalie, avec uniquement cette question qui revenait. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'a pas été la première. J'ai eu bien sûr droit aux « dis-moi ton nom » et aux « pour qui tu travailles ». En arabe, en français, en espagnol, en italien, en russe, en allemand, en anglais. Je n'ai tiqué que pour l'anglais. Ne pas leur montrer que je connaissais leur langue, et que je pouvais donc les comprendre. Ça m'a aidé plus tard. J'ai attendu six jours pour leur dire mon nom. Et six autres pour leur dire que je travaillais pour le Mossad.  
- Tu leur as dit quelque chose à propos du NCIS ?  
- Voyons, Gibbs, pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'aurais bien essayé de me tuer, mais je n'avais rien à ma portée. Pas de ceinture, pas de lacets de chaussures. Les murs de ma cellule étaient lisses.  
- Comment s'est passé ton sauvetage ?  
- C'était en pleine nuit. J'étais dans ma cellule, attachée sur le sol, comme d'habitude. Réduite à un état où la mort me paraissait l'échappatoire le plus doux. J'attendais ma mort Gibbs. Je la désirais. Et là...Des coups de feux. Des rafales de mitraillettes. Des cris. En arabe. Et puis en anglais. Le plus doux son qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. La porte de ma cellule s'est ouverte à la volée et on est entré. Un homme en habits militaires, avec une paire de lunettes infrarouges sur le visage. Il s'est penché sur moi, et il m'a dit ces mots _: Je m'appelle Chad Dunham, du NCIS. Vous êtes bien Ziva David ?_ C'est pour ça que j'ai cru qu'il avait été envoyé par vous.  
- Et après ?  
- Très confus. Je me souviens juste qu'il m'a soulevé dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais plus à marcher. Un autre homme attendait près de la porte, et il nous a couverts pendant que Dunham me sortait de là. Après, le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée dans un hôpital au Caire. Chad Dunham avait disparu, et mon père était là.

Gibbs était allé s'asseoir sur une des marches de l'escalier. Ziva quand à elle s'était laissé glisser le long du bateau et appuyait sa tête contre ce dernier. Les deux ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

- J'en viens à ma question principale : que fais-tu à Washington ?  
- Vous allez un peu vite en besogne, Gibbs. Je ne suis à DC que depuis un peu moins de deux semaines. J'ai arrêté mon récit à il y a de cela plus d'un mois !  
- Alors continue-le.  
- J'y arrive. Je suis restée quatre jours à l'hôpital au Caire, puis j'ai été rapatriée à Tel-Aviv. Dans la maison de mon père. Lui qui n'a jamais su être un père a brusquement voulu se racheter. Mais je ne parlais à personne. Pas même à ma gouvernante. Et surtout pas à lui. Il pensait que je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir envoyé une équipe du Mossad me secourir. Il y avait de ça. Mais aussi...Et surtout. Cette question continuait de tourner dans ma tête. Cette question qui m'avait obsédé pendant mes nuits quand j'étais retenue prisonnière. _Pourquoi_ désiraient-ils des informations sur le _NCIS_ ?  
- Je pense que si tu es ici aujourd'hui, c'est que tu as ta réponse.  
- Exact. Je me suis souvenue d'une conversation que j'avais surprise entre Saleem et un de ses hommes quand ils croyaient que j'étais évanouie. Ils ne faisaient pas attention et parlaient en arabe, pensant que je ne les comprenais pas. Ils disaient que les « Skulls » n'étaient pas contents. Qu'ils voulaient que je parle. Et au plus vite. Pas n'importe quel moyen.  
- _Skulls_ ?  
- Oui, j'étais aussi perplexe que vous. Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient. C'est pour ça que j'ai contacté un de mes amis à Washington. Un hacker renommé, qui vous ferait passer McGee pour un informaticien du dimanche. Et accessoirement, un obsédé de la conspiration. C'est chez lui que je dors en ce moment.

Gibbs se leva d'un bond, l'air furieux, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à une pareille réaction.

- Tu arrives à Washington, et la première personne que tu vas voir, c'est un détraqué de la conspiration ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Si vous aviez vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu, vous comprendriez ! cria-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de préjugés sur moi ! Et parce qu'il était le seul qui croirait à tout ça !  
- Croire à quoi ?  
- _Skull and Bones_ ! Une société secrète reconnue, recrutant ses membres à l'université de Yale. Bush père et fils en sont ! Comme la plupart des Conseillers de la Maison Blanche et certains hauts gradés de l'armée ! Et il s'avère que certains de leurs membres, les Skulls, autrement dits les crânes ou les cerveaux, ont trouvé que rester fidèle à la loi n'était pas très profitable. Ils ont donc développés plusieurs réseaux. Trafic d'armes. De drogue. De renseignements ultra confidentiels. Traite des blanches également. Et il se trouve qu'un des officiers du Mossad était envoyé pour enquêter sur une affaire de trafic de drogue qui concernait un des Skulls.  
- Michael Rivkin.  
- Exactement. Et c'est comme ça que le NCIS est rentré, involontairement en course.  
- Tu mènes une vendetta personnelle donc ?

Ziva le regarda d'un air très grave. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace d'humanité.

- Je veux me venger, Gibbs. Me venger de ceux qui m'ont pris ce qui faisait de moi un être humain. Je n'ai plus aucune pitié, Gibbs. Ils me l'ont prise.  
- C'est pour ça que tu es ici ?  
- Mon ami a réussi à retrouver deux Skulls.  
- Alvin Isles et Rhett Linvinsgton.  
- Exactement. Le premier m'a amené à l'autre.  
- Etait-ce une bonne raison pour les éliminer ?  
- Je ne les ai pas tués, Gibbs. Je les ai torturés, je le reconnais. Frappés afin qu'ils me dévoilent les noms de leurs supérieurs. Mais je ne les ai pas tués.  
- Alors qui ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir. Elle fronça les sourcils puis finit par se diriger vers l'établit et prit plusieurs clous et visses de tailles différentes avant de les disposer face à face dans une représentation qui rappelait celle du jeu d'échecs.

- Ici, dit-elle en montrant un côté du jeu, se trouvent le Mossad et le NCIS. Et là, les Skulls et les terroristes. Tout se joue comme une partie d'échecs. Les reines représentent les plus hauts gradés. Les pions...Les agents. Chaque camp déplace ses pions. Stratégiquement. Visant à faire le plus de dégâts dans le camp adverse. A percer ses lignes. Quitte à prendre certains pions du camp adverse. Moi en l'occurrence.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle déplaçait les clous et les visses et en enlevait certains.

- On nous manipule en nous donnant des ordres. Chaque déplacement correspond à une mission. Le problème, c'est que dans la vie réelle, certains pions ont décidé de se rebeller. Comme moi, en l'occurrence. Mais ce n'est pas le problème des reines, car à l'échelle du monde réel, nous sommes bien insignifiants. Et chaque camp continue de bouger ses pions, irrémédiablement, cherchant à s'emparer du camp adverse.

Elle leva ses yeux et les planta dans ceux de Gibbs qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Il avait visiblement compris où elle souhaitait en venir.

- Jusqu'à l'échec et mat.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Un silence pesant s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes. Gibbs remplit de nouveau les pseudos verres et posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et si ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués, tu as sans doute une idée de qui voudrait te faire porter le chapeau ?  
- Vous voulez vraiment la théorie d'une détraquée de la conspiration ? demanda-t-elle amèrement.

Visiblement, la réflexion avait eu du mal à passer. Mais, devant le regard d'avertissement de l'ancien marine, elle préféra répondre à sa question :

- D'après moi, les _Skulls_ auraient tout intérêt à supprimer leurs membres qui auraient pu parler, et qui sont désormais inutiles. En me faisant porter le chapeau, ils le font indirectement porter au Mossad... et également au NCIS, responsable de l'affaire. Car n'oublions pas que le directeur Leon Vance est un grand ami d'Eli David !  
- En parlant de ton père, je suppose qu'il ignore que tu te trouves en ce moment même à DC ?  
- Mon père...Il me croit depuis deux semaines dans une de nos maisons à Chypre, en train de reprendre des forces. Il pensait que restée enfermée dans une chambre étouffante à Tel-Aviv n'était pas bon pour moi. Alors qu'à Chypre, je n'ai que quelques mètres à faire pour arriver à la mer. Et tout est calme.  
- Et qui te surveilles ?  
- Des personnes qui ne m'ont jamais vu. Mais j'ai trouvé un double. Une prostituée de Tel-Aviv, qui, par un heureux hasard, me ressemble très fortement. Et qui s'est faite tabasser par son mac il y a de ça un mois. Je la paye en euro, 1500, pour qu'elle soit moi pendant un mois. A la sortie, une nouvelle identité l'attend, avec un passeport, un billet pour l'Allemagne et un travail qui l'attend là-bas. Je pense être assez généreuse.  
- Je trouve aussi.

Un ange passa pendant quelques minutes. Ziva se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à poser la prochaine question. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaire, elle se lança :

- Comment va Abby ?  
- Tu lui manques. Enormément. Et elle refuse de parler à ta remplaçante.  
- Je suis désolée de ne lui avoir envoyé qu'un mail. Mais je ne savais pas quoi écrire. Comment expliquer. Et Tim ?  
- Il a mûrit. Il a du prendre un peu ton rôle. Les pieds sur terre...  
- Comme d'habitude. Et Ducky ? Et Palmer ?  
- Ducky parle toujours à ses morts. Raconte moins d'anecdotes. Palmer est...Palmer.  
- Et comment va Emily Garver ?

Devant le regard d'étonnement de Gibbs, Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée.

- Et oui Gibbs, peut-être que le NCIS me surveille, mais je surveille aussi le NCIS...  
- Et bien, si tu es tellement au courant, tu devrais s'avoir qu'elle ne s'adapte pas très bien... Tony va bien, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques instants, bien que la jeune femme n'ait rien demandé.

Elle lui jeta un long regard puis finit son verre d'un seul trait et posa le pot sur l'établit. Se penchant derrière le bateau, elle récupéra un casque de moto, qu'elle glissa sous son bras.

- Tu as abandonné la Mini ?  
- La moto c'est plus rapide.  
- Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici cette nuit ?  
- Gibbs, vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la réponse...

Sans un mot de plus, elle passa devant lui et grimpa lentement l'escalier. Arrivée en haut, elle regarda une dernière fois son ancien patron puis passa la porte.

*** * ***

Liam Waldon porta son _Cafe Con Panna _à ses lèvres et en avala une petite gorgée, tout en tournant la page des sports. Il consulta sa montre et vit avec soulagement qu'il avait encore un bon quart d'heure devant lui avant de se rendre au Capitole.

A trois tables de lui, un thé posé devant elle semblant a priori plongée dans un livre, Ziva David ne relâchait pas son attention sur Waldon.  
Elle n'avait pas vraiment mentit deux jours auparavant à Gibbs. Juste omis de lui préciser que Liam Waldon était le supérieur direct de Rhett Livingston chez les _Skulls_. Mais elle savait très bien ce que l'ancien marine aurait fait. Il aurait voulu que le NCIS s'en charge. Qu'ils l'interceptent.  
Seulement c'était son affaire. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Elle avait assez attendu pour consommer la sienne sans se voir couper l'herbe sous le pied par ses anciens collègues.

Pour trouver Liam Waldon, elle avait mis un jour. Enfin. Rupert avait mis un jour. Savoir où il habitait, ses habitudes, où il travaillait. Et maintenant elle testait elle-même le terrain.  
Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa cible qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme entrer dans le Starbuck Coffee et jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la salle avant de se diriger vers elle d'un pas décidé.  
Ziva sursauta quand il s'assit en face d'elle. Baissant son livre d'un air contrarié, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as l'air en forme, dit l'homme.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?  
- Gibbs avait raison, tu as pris de l'assurance. Je répète ma question. Que fais-tu ici Tim ?

McGee sourit devant la moue qu'affichait la jeune femme. Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour répondre :

- Je dois t'amener au NCIS.  
- Je déteste Gibbs. Il ne sait donc pas garder un secret ? Et où est-il d'ailleurs ?  
- Il attend dans la voiture dehors. Et si cela peut te consoler, je suis le seul au courant que tu es en vie. Depuis hier à vrai dire.  
- Et tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser gentiment emmener au NCIS ? répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, un air de défi au visage.  
- Je pense oui. Parce que si je dois employer la force pour le faire et te passer les menottes, sans garantie de réussite bien sûr, ça alertera tout le café, et tu perdras ta couverture avec Liam Waldon.  
- Je te préférais avec moins d'autorité, Tim. Je peux au moins finir mon thé ?  
- Je t'en prie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du Starbuck. Gibbs était garé quelques mètres plus loin. En entrant dans la voiture, Ziva prit bien garde à ne pas le regarder.  
Le trajet jusqu'au NCIS se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Alors que la jeune femme s'attendait à passer par la grande porte, elle eut la surprise de voir que Gibbs passait par l'arrière et entrait par le garage, vide à cette heure de la journée.

- Si vous voulez me voir sortir de cette voiture, ce sera avec les menottes aux poignets, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.  
- Ziva, est-on vraiment obligé d'en arriver là ?  
- Je crois, oui.

Sans un mot de plus, elle tendit ses deux bras. Avec un soupir, Gibbs sortit une paire de menottes et les lui passa, sans pour autant trop les serrer.  
Le trajet dans l'ascenseur se fit lui aussi dans un silence pesant. Ils passèrent ensuite par des couloirs vides, la jeune femme encadrée par les deux agents, qui ne tenaient visiblement pas à ce que quiconque la voit.  
Ils dépassèrent le coin réservé aux salles d'interrogatoires et se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence où ils la firent entrer.  
Gibbs s'absenta quelques minutes, laissant seuls Ziva et Tim, et revint accompagné d'Emily Garver, qui semblait très surprise de se retrouver face à Ziva David, sans pour autant savoir si c'était parce qu'elle était suspect n°1 dans leur affaire, où juste parce qu'elle était supposée être morte.

- McGee, tu viens avec moi. Ziva, je te laisse avec l'agent Garver.

L'israélienne qui s'était assise leva un sourcil amusé et presque ironique.  
La porte se referma, laissant seules les deux femmes.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles l'agent Emily Garver fixa tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans la pièce, excepté Ziva, ne sachant trop où se mettre. L'israélienne quand à elle la fixait sans détourner les yeux, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur son visage.  
Finalement, Emily brisa le silence :

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?  
- Un verre d'eau s'il vous plait.

L'agent se dirigea vers la fontaine et remplit deux gobelets avant d'en déposer un devant Ziva. La jeune femme sortit ses mains menottées de sous la table pour le prendre.

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous enlève vos menottes ? Gibbs m'a laissé entendre que vous n'étiez pas en état d'arrestation.  
- Merci, mais je ne préfère pas. Me les enlever signifierai que je suis ici de mon plein grès, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Emily Garver tapotait nerveusement son gobelet en plastique, pendant que Ziva gardait les yeux fixement rivés devant elle, sans toucher au sien.

- Alors...comme ça c'est vous Ziva David.  
- Comme ça c'est moi.  
- Vous leur manquez beaucoup. A tous. Surtout à Abby...Et DiNozzo.  
- Ils me...manquent aussi...Tous.

Le dernier mot avait été plus long à sortir que les autres. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire et l'ancien agent de la DEA se détendit quelque peu.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on vous a raconté sur moi ? Que j'étais la tueuse implacable du Mossad ?  
- A vrai dire, on ne m'a pas vraiment raconté grand-chose. Pas tellement plus que ce qui était marqué sur votre dossier.  
- Qui est remplit de trous noirs. Pas comme le vôtre.  
- Vous avez lu mon dossier ?  
- J'étais impressionnée. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Et comment se passe votre travail au NCIS ?  
- L'agent McGee est très sympathique. L'agent DiNozzo un peu moins. Il me prend pour une intruse. Qui ne vous arrive pas à la cheville.  
- Il l'a dit ?  
- Ses yeux l'ont fait  
- Bottez-lui les fesses.

Cette fois-ci, Emily Garver se fendit d'un grand sourire. Un air satisfait au visage, Ziva porta son gobelet à ses lèvres.  
Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer celui qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé revoir avant un bon moment. Anthony DiNozzo.  
Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle. Les yeux de Ziva et de Tony se trouvèrent tout de suite et ils se regardèrent un long moment sans qu'aucun ne prononce un mot. Puis il entra complètement dans la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte, et son regard glissa vers Emily Garver.

- Laissez-nous seuls.

Elle obéit sans un mot et se hâta de sortir. Tony referma la porte derrière elle et resta un petit moment dos à Ziva avant de faire volte face et de gagner le siège laissé par l'agent Garver.  
Ils restèrent encore un moment sans se parler, jusqu'à ce que Ziva finisse par ouvrir la bouche :

- Tu as l'air...fatigué. Plus que ce que je n'imaginais.  
- Tu as l'air vivante. Beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais.  
- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?  
- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Mais voir Gibbs prendre McGee à part m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai quand même eu un sacré choc en te voyant assise. Qui savait ?  
- Vance et Gibbs. Mais Gibbs pensait que j'étais toujours prisonnière d'un groupe terroriste. Je raconterai ma petite histoire tout à l'heure.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, c'était à Tel-Aviv, et Ziva pointait sur Tony son arme.

- Je suis...commença l'italien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer le directeur Vance et Gibbs.  
Le directeur regarda alternativement Ziva puis Tony, et finit par esquisser l'ombre d'un sourrie.

- Je vois que l'on ne peut Guère vous cacher quand mademoiselle David est à proximité, commenta-t-il. Même si elle n'est censée plus être de ce monde. Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, Officier David, ajouta-t-il.  
- Plaisir partagé, Directeur.  
- Je vais vous demander de nous raconter une nouvelle fois votre histoire, mais avant toute chose, il manque certaines personnes.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer une Abby surexcitée. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Ziva avant de se précipiter vers elle. L'israélienne se leva juste à temps et fut happée par les bras de la laborantine qui la serra de toutes ces forces contre son cœur avant de se détacher légèrement pour examiner son visage sous toutes les coutures.

- T'es pas morte...murmura Abby. Tu pouvais pas... Comment est-ce que tu as pu nous mentir ? cria-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse de Gibbs.  
- Je savais que tu en étais capable, ajouta d'une voix froide Tony, mais pas sur ça. Pas sur ça.  
- Je trouve qu'il a eu raison, intervint Ziva. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il vous prévienne.  
- Je pense que vous pouvez raconter votre histoire, dit Vance, évitant de la même manière que la conversation ne s'envenime.

Ziva avala une nouvelle gorgée d'eau et raconta de nouveau son histoire, de sa capture à son emprisonnement, n'omettant ni les tortures utilisées, ni les questions posées. Elle raconta son sauvetage par l'agent Dunham, son rapatriement à Tel-Aviv, les questions qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Elle raconta sa prise de contact avec son ami Rupert de Washington. Elle n'omit pas de préciser qu'il était plus doué qu'Abby et Tim réunis, ce qui ne plut guère aux deux concernés. Enfin elle passa un long moment à expliquer sa théorie du complot et à expliquer comment elle avait pu approcher Isles et Livingston, et comment le dernier l'avait mené à sa future proie, le Conseiller de la Maison Blanche Liam Waldon.  
Quand elle eut fini son récit, personne n'osa prononcer un mot, ce que Ziva prit pour de la perplexité.

- Vous non plus, vous ne croyez pas à cette théorie de la conspiration ?  
- Bien sûr que si ! s'indigna Abby. La seule chose qui me semble peu probable dans ton récit, c'est ton ami plus doué que Tim et moi, mais passons.  
- L'agent Gibbs m'a appelé une fois que vous étiez sortie de chez lui, expliqua Vance, et il m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Le fait est que nous soupçonnions ce genre de choses à l'intérieur même du système, sans pour autant trouver de preuves.  
- Cela veut dire que j'ai l'appui du NCIS ?  
- L'appui officieux, bien entendu. La priorité officielle de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs sera de trouver le meurtrier d'Isles et de Livingston. Il ne faut pas que les autres gros poissons sachent que nous sommes au courant de leurs petites affaires.

Ziva regarda Vance d'un air sceptique. Après tout, elle avait très bien réussit à s'en sortir sans le NCIS jusque là, alors pourquoi accepterait-elle maintenant ? C'était sa vengeance. Ses comptes à régler.  
D'un autre côté, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, et elle préférait avoir l'équipe de Vance de son côté que contre elle.

- Très bien, finit-elle par dire. Mais, étant donné que McGee a fait capoter ma couverture, je vais devoir aller chez Rupert pour voir à quel autre moment je pourrais entrer en contact avec Liam Waldon.  
- Gibbs, DiNozzo et McGee vous accompagneront, ordonna Vance. Ce n'est pas discutable.

La mine renfrognée, Ziva se tourna vers Gibbs et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui enlever les menottes. Après tout, ils bossaient de nouveau dans la même équipe.  
Avec un léger sourire, Gibbs obéit et libéra les poignets de la jeune femme des bracelets de fer. Cette dernière se leva de son siège.

- Il vaut mieux aller chez Rupert maintenant. Je devais le rejoindre vers midi, et il va s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas.

Gibbs s'écarta pour la laisser sortir, suivit par McGee et Tony. Sur le chemin qui mentait au garage, personne ne prononça un mot. Une forte tension se faisait sentir entre l'italien et l'ancien marine, le premier n'ayant pas digéré que le deuxième ne lui ait rien dit.  
Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la voiture, et Ziva se glissa sur le siège passager.

- Juste une chose, dit-elle. Quand vous serez chez lui, ne faites aucune blague à propos du mot « petit ». Il est assez susceptible. Et ne lui brandissez pas votre plaque sous le nez. Il déteste les flics et tout ce qui se rattache au pouvoir. Ah, et ne touchez pas non plus à son matériel informatique. Et...  
- On aura le droit de respirer au moins ? plaisanta Tony.  
- Seulement s'il t'y autorise, répliqua Ziva le plus sérieusement du monde.

Pour lui répondre, elle s'était retournée et avait croisé ses yeux. Ceux de l'italien exprimaient de la peine et à la fois du soulagement. Elle savait que les siens avaient perdus la vie qui les animaient autre fois.  
Désormais, un seul sentiment l'animait. La vengeance.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Ziva introduisit sa clé dans la serrure et entrouvrit la porte. Elle passa la tête par le chambranle et appela :

- Rupert ? C'est Ziva ! Me tire pas dessus s'il te plait...ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle pénétra complètement dans la maison, Gibbs, Tony et McGee sur ses talons. L'intérieur de l'habitation de Rupert était assez sommaire, pas vraiment de décoration, meubles Ikea dans les mêmes tons bois clair. Un chat persan se glissa entre les jambes de la jeune femme en ronronnant.  
Sans y faire attention, Ziva s'engagea dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte qui menait sur un escalier. Les trois agents s'engagèrent à sa suite et descendirent dans une cave. Ils avaient à peine descendu quelques marches qu'une voix s'écria :

- Pas un geste ! Je suis armé, n'avancez plus !  
- Rupert ! s'exclama en retour Ziva. C'est moi !

Elle dévala les dernières marches. Gibbs, Tony et McGee qui avaient sorti leur arme la rangèrent prudemment et la suivirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant l'intérieur de la cave. Toutes les fenêtres étaient masquées par de grands draps, et l'unique source de lumière provenait d'une ampoule qui pendait au plafond et des cinq ordinateurs disposés en demi-cercle dans la pièce. Et au milieu d'eux, vissé sur une chaise à roulette, se trouvait le dénommé Rupert, qui tenait un fusil de chasse.

- Ziva ! s'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

Il sauta de sa chaise et les trois agents du NCIS comprirent pourquoi ils ne devaient pas prononcer le mot « petit ». En effet, Rupert ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre trente.

- J'étais...Retenue. Je te présente Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee et Anthony DiNozzo.  
- Des flics ! s'exclama Rupert sans même regarder les trois agents. Tu m'amènes des putains de flics dans ma maison ! En fait non, tu m'amènes des salopards de fed' ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je voulais pas de flics dans ma putain de maison ?  
- C'est pas la peine d'être aussi grossier, Rupert, soupira Ziva. Et ce sont des amis. Ils veulent m'aider.

Rupert adressa une moue dédaigneuse aux trois agents et regarda de nouveau la jeune femme, légèrement radoucit.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, commenta-t-il.  
- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je vais prendre une douche. A tout de suite.

Ziva remonta à l'étage, laissant son ami en compagnie des trois agents. McGee commença à s'approcher des ordinateurs, fasciné, mais il fut bien vite repris par Rupert qui lui donna un coup sur la main avec le canon de son fusil.

- Ne vous approchez pas !  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je passe mes journées avec des ordinateurs...  
- Ah. Ça doit être vous McGee. Bon. Vous pouvez vous approcher. Mais vous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gibbs et de Tony, vous restez où vous êtes ! Eh la ! cria-t-il à McGee. J'ai dit que vous pouviez vous approcher, pas toucher !  
- Vous êtes dans le système de sécurité du Pentagone ? s'exclama Tim.  
- Impressionné, hein ? Ces enfoirés de politiciens sont tellement gonflés d'ego qu'ils n'imaginent même pas que quelqu'un puisse craquer leur système de sécurité !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il éclata d'un rire ressemblant plus à un grincement de porte. Tony jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à son patron. Mais dans quel endroit étaient-ils tombés ?

- Vous savez que c'est illégal, je suppose, intervint Gibbs.  
- Illégal ! Illégal c'est un mot inventé par ces enfoirés de politicien pour nous faire tous entrer dans un moule ! Illégal, c'est un mot qu'ils ont inventé pour qu'on n'aille pas fouiner de trop près dans leurs putains de petites affaires !  
- Vous jurez toujours autant ?

Sans répondre, Rupert se réinstalla sur sa chaise à roulettes et se fit glisser jusqu'à un des ordinateurs. Il tapota un instant sur le clavier, puis passa à un autre et vérifia chaque écran avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les trois agents.

- Tout ce que vous voyez là, c'est ma vie. Bourse, jeu de courses, craquage de sites...Je suis partout. Et nulle part à la fois.  
- Oh non, ressort pas ton discours à sensation Rupert ! fit la voix de Ziva derrière eux.

La jeune femme redescendait à la cave, vêtue d'une chemise noire trop grande pour elle ouverte sur un débardeur blanc et un jean. Elle portait un plateau où étaient posées cinq tasses de café fumant.

- On sait que t'es le meilleur, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en lui tendant une tasse.

Gibbs et Tony froncèrent les sourcils. Depuis qu'ils avaient revu Ziva, c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait aussi détendue. Presque comme avant.  
Elle se pencha vers un des ordinateurs et chercha dans les dossiers.

- Ton amie _Wasp (1)_ t'a répondu ?  
- Affirmatif m'am ! Cette fille est un pur génie. Presque aussi douée que moi. Regarde ce qu'elle a réussit à t'avoir.

Il plongea dans des dossiers et ressortit une enveloppe dorée qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un carton rectangulaire de couleur dorée et prune.

- Une soirée de gala ?  
- A laquelle participera ton cher Liam Waldon. Tu as encore quelques perruques j'espère ?  
- C'est non, intervint Gibbs.

Ziva vit volte face, interloquée. Le regard de l'ancien marine était dur, et le ton qu'il avait employé, sans appel.

- Non ? Pourquoi « non » ?  
- Première raison : il est hors de question que je te laisse seule. Deuxième raison : on travaille peut-être avec toi, mais pas _pour_ toi. Ce qui veut dire que les méthodes utilisées pour le faire parler seront légales. Et j'insiste sur le dernier mot. Il est donc totalement hors de question que tu restes seule avec lui dans une même pièce.  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
- On a pas tout à fait terminé notre conversation Ziva. Alors, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas, ma confiance en toi à des limites.

Ziva fusilla du regard Gibbs, sous le regard interloqué de Tony et de McGee. Jamais ils n'avaient entendus Gibbs parler de cette manière à l'israélienne.  
Finalement ce fut la jeune femme qui céda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
- On sera tous là. Il nous faut au moins une invitation supplémentaire. Un comme serveur. Un autre comme chauffeur. Un qui reste dans le camion pour surveiller.  
- Et je serais tenue en laisse ?  
- Visuellement.

Ziva se retourna vers Rupert, qui avait jugé plus prudent de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses ordinateurs en attendant que l'orage passe.

- Je t'ai préparé ta nouvelle identité. Tu es Gabriela Loreto, riche héritière d'un empire financier chilien. J'espère que tu as révisé ton espagnol.  
- Trouve une invitation pour Gibbs, s'il te plait. Et une identité.  
- Russe, dit le concerné. Au nom de Nikolaï Alekseïevitch.  
- Vous avez pas un nom plus compliqué ?

Ziva sourit, amusée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un parler sur ce ton à Gibbs, surtout sans être son supérieur.  
Elle se redressa et demanda à Rupert de lui trouver également une robe. Qui ferait oublier à tous les hommes mariés de la salle les vœux qu'ils avaient prononcés, ajouta Rupert en plaisantant.

*** * ***

L'israélienne remonta le col de sa veste et enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Il était bientôt vingt heures, et l'air s'était brusquement rafraîchit.  
Après que Gibbs, Tony et McGee soient partis deux heures plus tôt, elle avait prévenu Rupert qu'elle allait faire une promenade. Besoin de respirer. Besoin de réfléchir. Seule.  
Tout allait trop vite depuis quelques jours. Quand elle avait parlé à Gibbs, elle comptait juste éclaircir la situation. Pas se retrouver à collaborer de nouveau avec le NCIS. Mais Gibbs avait parlé. Et en l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait rencontré Emily Garver et revu Tim, Abby... Et surtout Tony. Celui qu'elle ne comptait pas revoir avant un bon bout de temps. Avant d'avoir répété un petit speech.  
Et surtout, Gibbs qui ne lui faisait plus confiance. Parce qu'il la savait animée de vengeance ? Ou...Autre chose ? Finalement, faire la morte avait été la solution la plus simple.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la voiture qui se rapprochait d'elle et qui ralentit pour se mettre à son allure. La vitre côté passager se baissa et le conducteur klaxonna un petit coup. Ziva se pencha et vit la tête de Tony qui se tordait le cou pour la voir.

- Une petite virée, ça te tente ? dit-il en prenant un mauvais accent de voyou. Je t'emmène boire un verre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Tony ?  
- Il faut qu'on parle.  
- On a rien à se dire.

Elle accéléra le pas, mais il n'eut qu'à poser le pied sur l'accélérateur pour se retrouver de nouveau à sa hauteur.

- Oh si, on a plein de choses à se dire. Et tu le sais très bien. Il faut qu'on parle.

Excédée, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis entra dans la Mustang en claquant la porte.  
Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Tony fit vrombir le moteur, et la voiture fila dans les rues de Washington.

_(1) Pour tous ceux qui ont lu la Saga Millenium, ou bien vu l'adaptation cinématographique du premier Tome, le pseudo « Wasp » devrait vous dire quelque chose ! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 **

Tony et Ziva entrèrent dans un petit bar peu fréquenté à cette heure de la soirée, et s'installèrent à une table à l'écart. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et s'éloigna, les laissant seuls et dans un silence pesant.  
Ziva évitait de regarder l'italien et avait entreprit de déchirer méthodiquement une serviette en papier.

- Qu'a donc fait cette pauvre serviette pour mériter le courroux de notre ninja ?

La vanne de Tony tomba à plat, et le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce que la serveuse dépose leurs verres sur la table. Ziva avala une gorgée et commença à faire tinter ses ongles sur la table.

- Ecoute Tony...Si tu as l'intention de faire tes excuses, fais-les maintenant, que je puisse rentrer ensuite.  
- Mes excuses ? Et pourquoi je m'excuserais ?  
- Pour avoir tué un agent du Mossad qui se trouvait accessoirement être mon petit ami, peut-être ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais d'avoir tué l'homme qui te manipulait !

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux quand la jeune femme se leva brusquement et jeta quelques pièces sur la table avant de se diriger vers la sortie, laissant son verre qu'elle avait à peine touché. Tony resta médusé quelques instants puis jeta à son tour de la monnaie et se précipita à sa suite.  
Il sortit dans la rue et regarda autour de lui, avant d'apercevoir Ziva qui s'éloignait d'un pas saccadé.

- Ziva ! cria-t-il avant de s'éloigner à sa suite.

Il la rejoignit rapidement et l'attrapa par le bras. Vive comme l'éclair, la jeune femme se retourna et le fixa, les yeux remplis d'une telle colère que Tony recula d'un pas.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! l'accusa-t-elle. Si tu n'avais pas tué Michael, on n'aurait pas été en Israël, je n'aurais pas été obligée de quitter le NCIS, mon père ne m'aurait pas envoyé en mission pour continuer ce que Michael avait commencé, et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Je te déteste ! cria-t-elle en commençant à lui marteler le torse de ses poings.

Tony essaya de l'attraper pour l'empêcher de le frapper, mais elle avait trop de force et se débattait comme une furie. Finalement, il l'attrapa et la serra contre son torse.

- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! continuait-elle de crier.  
- C'est faux...C'est faux...

Il la garda serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Quand elle ne bougea plus, il relâcha son étreinte et elle se dégagea avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ramène-moi chez Rupert, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. S'il te plait.

Sans un mot, ils retournèrent à la voiture de l'italien, et ce dernier la reconduisit chez son ami hacker. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans la maison, il resta un quart d'heure à regarder cette dernière avant de repartir.

*** * ***

- Rupert, franchement, tu pouvais pas trouver plus court ? s'énerva Ziva en descendant dans la cave de son ami où ce dernier l'attendait, occupé à travailler sur son ordinateur, entouré des trois agents du NCIS qui finissaient de se préparer.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la jeune femme qui, uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir, une main sur la hanche, brandissait de l'autre la robe que lui avait choisi le hacker. Cette dernière se trouvait être rouge sang dans un tissu très fluide, qui ne devait sûrement cacher que le strict nécessaire.

- T'avais dit « qui fasse oublier à tous les hommes présents leurs vœux de mariage » ! se justifia Rupert.  
- Rectification, c'est _toi_ qui avais dit ça ! Et oui je suis censée cacher mon arme ?  
- T'es même pas censé en porter !

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel et remonta à l'étage. Les quatre hommes se replongèrent dans leur travail. Toute la mission était réglée comme du papier à musique, et aucun détail n'était laissé au hasard.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ziva redescendit à la cave, habillée.

-Verdict ? demanda-t-elle.

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent et restèrent sans voix. La robe lui allait comme un gant et la moulait comme une seconde peau. Elle portait pour l'occasion une perruque de cheveux longs noirs corbeaux, assortis de mèches du même rouge que sa robe.

- Je pense que tu es prête, commenta Gibbs.  
- Bien. Vous en êtes où, vous ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, lui répondit Rupert. Regarde qui mon ordinateur a trouvé aux alentours du Caire.

Ziva s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers un des écrans. Sur ce dernier s'affichait la photo, prise depuis une caméra de surveillance, d'un homme brun, de type arabe. La mâchoire de la jeune femme se crispa et sa main droite serra le dossier de la chaise du laquelle était assis Rupert.

- Saleem Ulman, murmura-t-elle. Il est donc toujours en vie...  
- J'en ai bien peur.  
- Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Ce soir, notre priorité n'est pas lui.  
- On a juste un petit problème, commença McGee.  
- Lequel ?  
- Il nous manque une personne. Gibbs et toi êtes comme invités, moi je joue le rôle du serveur et Tony celui du chauffeur. Il nous manque quelqu'un pour rester dans le camion et observer la soirée.  
- Tony ne peut pas le faire ?  
- Sans vouloir être méchant, continua McGee en se tournant vers Tony, je ne pense pas que tu possèdes les capacités nécessaires.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, puis les quatre se tournèrent en un ensemble parfait vers Rupert. Ce dernier les dévisagea sans comprendre en premier lieu, puis s'écria :

- Il n'en est pas question !  
- Je t'en prie, Rupert...supplia Ziva.  
- J'ai dit non !

*** * ***

- Je persiste à dire que je n'étais pas d'accord, grommela Rupert du fond du camion, un quart d'heure plus tard.

Le reste de l'équipe leva les yeux au ciel et Gibbs gara le camion quelques minutes plus tard, à une rue de l'hôtel où devait se dérouler la soirée.  
Les quatre sautèrent du camion. Trois autres voitures attendaient dans la rue. Deux berlines, une grise et une noire, et une plus petite voiture noire.  
Tony et Ziva entrèrent dans la berline grise, Gibbs dans la noire, et McGee prit la dernière voiture. En moins de deux minutes, ils avaient quitté la rue et prenaient tous les trois des routes différentes qui les mèneraient au même endroit, à des intervalles de temps différents.

- Je...Je tenais à m'excuser, finit par dire Ziva du fond de la banquette arrière de la berline à Tony qui conduisait. Pour mon comportement d'hier. J'ai été injuste. Et je te ne déteste pas.

L'italien lui jeta un coup d'œil par le rétroviseur et ne répondit pas. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et ils finirent par se garer devant l'imposant hôtel qui accueillait le gala.  
Ziva ouvrit la portière, prête à sortir, quand Tony se retourna.

- Tu n'avais peut-être pas tout à fait tort, dit-il.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis elle sortit et referma la portière. Lissant sa robe de la main, elle monta les marches qui conduisaient à l'entrée et tendit son carton d'invitation au portier avec un sourire enjôleur.

- C'est bon Ziva, je suis dans leur caméras, tout ce qu'ils voient, je le vois aussi, fit la voix de Rupert dans son oreille alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle où avait lieu le gala.

Ziva saisit une coupe de champagne sur le plateau le plus proche que portait un serveur et se mit en quête de Liam Waldon. Elle finit par le repérer au fond de la salle en train de discuter avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini sa discussion pour se diriger vers lui d'un pas assuré.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se déporta légèrement et le heurta, lui renversant sa coupe de champagne sur son costume par la même occasion.

- La bonne vieille méthode du verre renversé ! commenta Rupert.  
- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! s'exclama Ziva. Excusez-moi, vraiment !  
- Mais je vous en prie, cela ne m'arrive pas souvent qu'une jolie femme me renverse son verre dessus.  
- Ne croyez surtout pas que c'est une mauvaise technique de drague !  
- J'aimerais bien, pourtant...

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit avant de lui tendre la main.

- Gabriela Loreto.  
- Liam Waldon, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Des Loreto de Brasilia ?  
- Non, de Santiago.  
- Ce n'est pas important, je vous apprécie quand même.

Ziva éclata de rire et ils restèrent à parler un bon moment, Liam Waldon ne semblant plus faire attention à sa veste tâchée.  
Au bout d'une heure de bavardages, Ziva lui dit avec un sourire entendu qu'il pourrait sûrement venir nettoyer sa chemise à sa chambre d'hôtel. Il comprit de suite le sous-entendu et emboîta le pas à la jeune femme.  
Cette dernière adressa un discret signe de tête à Gibbs qu'elle avait aperçu dans un coin et enroula son bras autour de celui de Waldon, avant de sortir un bipeur de sa poche.

- Il faut que je prévienne mon chauffeur, dit-elle, je n'étais pas censée partir aussi tôt de la fête !  
- Je vais aller récupérer mon manteau.

Il s'éloigna, laissant la jeune femme seule. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut frôlée par Gibbs qui sortait lui aussi de l'hôtel. Elle suivit l'ancien marine du regard quand Waldon revint.

- Nous pouvons y aller.

Ils sortirent à leur tour de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui attendait devant. Tony ouvrit la porte arrière et Ziva se glissa la première. A peine Waldon se fut glissé à ses côtés que Ziva lui plaqua un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme sur la figure. Il se débattit mais Gibbs, installé sur le siège passager, se retourna pour aider Ziva à le maintenir en place, puis, une fois qu'il fut endormi, il tendit une paire de menottes à la jeune femme pour qu'elle l'attache.

- Démarre ! cria Ziva à Tony une fois qu'elle fût sûre que Waldon ne pourrait plus bouger.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Liam Waldon ouvrit difficilement les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il essaya de bouger et constata que ses mains étaient menottées derrière son dos autour du dossier d'une chaise, sur laquelle il se trouvait assis. Regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il était entouré par quatre personnes. Un homme dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants. Deux autres plus jeunes et un nain.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et une silhouette passa à côté de lui avant de se poster à côté des autres.  
Une jeune femme. Celle qui l'avait séduit au gala. Sauf que les cheveux noirs et la robe avait disparu. Elle portait désormais un tee-shirt à manches longues et un pantalon noirs, ainsi que des gants chirurgicaux. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval, ne laissant aucune mèche retomber devant son visage. Liam Waldon remarqua alors les fines cicatrices sur le côté droit de son visage.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas d'eux, dit la jeune femme.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis peut-être le dernier visage que vous verrez avant de mourir. Tout dépend de votre coopération.  
- Ma coopération pour quoi ?  
- Qui est votre supérieur direct chez les Skulls ?  
- Les quoi ?  
- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Parce que, si ces quatre hommes que vous voyez derrière moi respectent la loi et ne veulent pas que je vous fasse du mal...  
- Pas moi ! s'écria Rupert. Je suis pour que tu lui casses la gueule !

Quatre paires d'yeux le fusillèrent du regard puis Ziva se tourna de nouveau vers Liam Waldon.

- Alors que moi...Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous faire souffrir pour que vous répondiez à ma question.  
- Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez !  
- Menteur ! Ecoutez...Vous avez deux options. Ou vous ne parlez pas, et je vous torturerais. Si vous vous entêtez à ne pas parler, je sortirai de la chambre, et un des Skulls viendra ici vous abattre en croyant que vous les avez trahi. Ou bien vous parlez. Et nous vous protégerons.  
- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez !

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se serra et ses poings se crispèrent. Elle allait le frapper quand Gibbs intervint.

- Ziva ! Peut-être qu'il dit vrai. Peut-être qu'il ne sait rien.  
- On va voir ça tout de suite...

Avant que les autres aient pu réagir, elle remit Waldon debout et le traina jusqu'à la salle de bains avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux. Tony fut le premier à se précipiter pour tambouriner à cette dernière.

- Ziva ! Ziva, ouvre ! Il ne sait rien, laisse-le !

Comme réponse, il entendit le hurlement de douleur de Waldon.

- Pour qui travaillez-vous ? hurla Ziva. Dites-moi son nom !  
- Je ne sais rien. Arrêtez, je vous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un nouveau hurlement de douleur retentit. Tony essaya de défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule, mais l'israélienne l'avait bloquée.

- Elle va le tuer ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Gibbs.

Le visage de son patron était dur et fermé. Il savait très bien que Ziva était capable d'aller jusque là. Ce n'était plus la jeune femme qu'il avait laissé sur le tarmac de Tel-Aviv. Elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout pour avoir sa vengeance.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! hurla Waldon. Il s'appelle Hugo Speiffer ! Hugo Speiffer ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez !

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ziva. Derrière elle, on pouvait apercevoir Waldon, recroquevillé sur lui-même et gémissant doucement.

- Il ne sait rien, hein ?

Sans un mot, elle alla ramasser ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle devait à présent faire croire qu'elle était partie pour que le meurtrier vienne faire son œuvre. Tony alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains avec Waldon pendant que McGee et Rupert se cachaient dans la penderie.

Il attendit quelques instants après que Ziva eut tourné dans le couloir et sortit de l'ombre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quelle idiote. Tellement absorbée qu'elle ne se doutait pas qu'il serait là.  
La serrure ne lui résista pas plus de trois secondes, et il ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre. Liam Waldon était là. Dos à lui, menotté à la chaise, tête baissée. Quel gâchis. Il n'aurait eu qu'à lui trancher la gorge, il n'aurait jamais su que c'était lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Contournant Waldon, il sortit des gans chirurgicaux de sa poche.

- Bonjour Liam.  
- Vous faites erreur sur la personne, mais bonjour quand même.

L'homme qui redressa la tête était en effet tout sauf Liam Waldon. Au même moment, deux hommes sortirent de la penderie et un de la salle de bains, deux braquant une arme sur lui. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la femme qu'il avait vu sortir, et qui pointait également une arme sur lui.

- Heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin, dit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les rôles s'étaient inversés et l'homme des Skulls se trouvait solidement attaché sur la chaise. Tony fit sortir Waldon de la salle de bains avant qu'il l'identifie.

- Vous le vouliez ! s'exclama Waldon en voyant celui qui voulait le tuer. Le voilà ! Voilà Hugo Speiffer !  
- Liam, tu retournes décidemment bien vite ta veste...murmura le concerné.  
- Alors... Pourquoi le grand patron des Skulls se dérange lui-même pour faire le sale boulot ? demanda Gibbs.  
- On n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même. Votre visage m'est familier, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ziva.

Cette dernière se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, yeux fixés sur leur prisonnier. Elle semblait nerveuse. Soudain, elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide et avança son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Speiffer.

- Avez-vous tué ma sœur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne me forcez pas à répéter. L'avez-vous tué ?  
- J'ai tué beaucoup de gens dans ma vie. Et si vous commenciez par me dire son nom ?  
- Tali David. Elle avait seize ans. Vous avez fait croire à sa mort dans un attentat à Tel-Aviv. Vous avez mis le corps d'une jeune fille à sa place et vous lui avez brisé les dents pour qu'on ne puisse pas la reconnaitre. Vous avez kidnappé ma sœur, vous l'avez torturé, et vous l'avez tué. Elle n'avait que seize ans.  
- Tali David...La fille cadette de l'actuel directeur du Mossad. Bien sur que je me souviens d'elle...murmura Speiffer, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Très courageuse. Vous devez donc être Ziva David. Vous avez l'air plutôt en forme après votre petit séjour dans le désert. A part ces quelques cicatrices, bien entendu.

Ziva se redressa en tremblant de rage et s'éloigna de deux pas. Le reste de l'équipe la regardait, interloquée.

- Et comment va votre frère, Ari ? Ah mais j'oubliais, vous l'avez tué...  
- La ferme ! le coupa d'un ton sec Tony.

Gibbs s'approcha de Ziva quand cette dernière sortit de sous son pull un silencieux et le pointa sur Speiffer.

- Non ! s'écria l'ancien marine.

Il se jeta sur la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le mur en déviant son bras. Le coup partit et la balle alla se loger dans le mur. Ziva se débattit mais Gibbs était plus fort qu'elle, et elle finit par lâcher son arme.

- Je dois encore l'interroger Ziva ! s'exclama Gibbs. Tony, emmène-la chez moi. Maintenant ! cria-t-il en voyantque l'italien hésitait.

Tony prit Ziva par le bras qui tremblait encore et la poussa doucement vers la sortie.

• • •

L'israélienne tournait comme une lionne en cage dans la cave de Gibbs, sous le regard de Tony qui s'était assis sur les marches de l'escalier.  
Il avait jugé plus prudent de l'emmener à la cave, car elle risquait de tout casser à l'étage. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils étaient ici, toujours sans aucune trace de leur patron.

- Ziva...  
- Ne dis rien !

Tony n'insista pas. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme était sur le point de craquer à tout moment. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour essayer de la calmer, il entendit la porte d'entrée qui se refermait en haut. Quelques instants plus tard, Gibbs apparaissait en haut de l'escalier.

- Merci Tony. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant.

L'italien obéit et sortit sans un mot. Gibbs attendit qu'il soit sortit de chez lui descendre le reste des marches. Ziva le regardait fixement et ne bougeait plus depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Il faut qu'on parle, je crois, dit-il.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

Ziva regarda Gibbs quelques instants sans parler. Evidemment. Elle devait se douter que ce moment arriverait. Les explications n'étaient pas terminées. Et maintenant qu'un grand voile venait d'être levé...

- Une question, dit Gibbs. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?  
- A propos de Tali ? Je ne vous ai pas menti. J'ai dit que je réclamais vengeance. Je n'ai pas dit pour quoi.  
- Ne commence pas Ziva ! Quel était le but de ta mission en Somalie ? Le but officieux.  
- Retrouver le meurtrier de ma sœur. Mon père l'a dit « ils nous ont pris une des nôtres ». Le but officiel était de coincer Saleem Ulman et ses complices.  
- Comment as-tu su que ce n'était pas Ulman l'assassin ?  
- Je lui ai demandé, sourit-elle.  
- Et tu l'as cru ?  
- Les hommes comme lui en général ne taisent pas leurs meurtres. Ils s'en vantent.  
- Est-ce que ton père t'a demandé de tuer Ari pour gagner ma confiance ?

La question fusa, sèche et brusque. Impossible de deviner qu'elle allait surgir. Ziva baissa les yeux, attendit quelques secondes puis croisa de nouveau le regard de Gibbs.

- Oui.  
- Et tu espères ensuite que je te fasse confiance ? explosa Gibbs.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Je ne vous connaissez pas ! Ari était mon frère ! Ari avait été là pour moi, à chaque fois que j'avais besoin ! Et j'avais cet ordre de mon père...Je ne voulais pas l'exécuter ! Je voulais faire sortir mon frère du pays et le cacher en Suisse !

Le trop-plein d'émotions la fit craquer, et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Ziva. Elle tremblait de nouveau comme une folle.

- Et j'ai vu ce qu'il voulait faire...J'ai vu ce que je ne voulais pas admettre...Mon frère n'était plus celui que j'avais connu...Alors oui je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué mon frère ! Et maintenant...La seule personne en qui j'ai besoin de savoir si elle a confiance en moi... Me dit que je suis une traitresse ! C'est ce que vous vouliez entendre Gibbs ? Vous êtes satisfait ?

L'agent du NCIS resta quelques secondes à regarder la jeune femme. C'était une des premières fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, mise à part quand il était sortit du coma et avait tout oublié du NCIS.  
Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul en la berçant doucement, une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et j'ai...J'ai tué ma sœur...  
- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur...  
- Si je le suis. Ça ne devait pas être elle. Ça devait être moi. Mon père devait confier un colis très important à ma sœur pour qu'elle le livre. Mais à la dernière minute, il a changé d'avis et me l'a donné à moi, car j'étais la plus expérimenté. Mais Speiffer...Il n'en a rien su. Il l'a kidnappée et torturée. Alors qu'elle ne savait rien. Et tout ça c'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui aurait du mourir ! Pas elle !

Gibbs la fit asseoir sur un tabouret et s'agenouilla devant elle pour la regarder.

- Est-ce que tu as pleuré quand elle est morte ?  
- Non. J'arrivais pas. Je pouvais pas.  
- Est-ce que tu as pleuré quand tu es revenue de Somalie.  
- Non. Je pouvais pas non plus.  
- Ziva, cette vengeance va te tuer. Il faut que tu arrêtes.  
- Je peux pas. Si je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout, je le regretterais toute ma vie.  
- Alors laisse-nous t'aider. Ne prends pas toute cette charge sur toi. Parce que le NCIS a autant de raison que toi de vouloir la chute des Skulls.  
- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton intrigué.  
- Il y a de ça trois mois, un logiciel a été volé à la Navy. Donnant accès à tous les mots de passes des gradés de l'Armée et de ceux s'occupant de la sécurité. Avec en plus les plans de vol et les positions des forces aériennes, maritimes et terrestres. Nous pensons que Saleem Ulman l'avait en sa possession. Et d'après ce que nous a dit Speiffer, il se serait trouvé une nouvelle planque en Somalie.  
- Speiffer a parlé ? Question idiote. Vous feriez avouer un lampadaire.

Cette dernière remarqua arracha un sourire à l'ancien marine qui proposa ensuite à la jeune femme de rester dormir chez lui cette nuit. Elle refusa poliment et lui demanda de la raccompagner chez Rupert.  
Quand il la déposa devant la maison du hacker, il la prévint qu'il passerait la chercher le lendemain dans l'après-midi pour l'emmener au NCIS. Ziva soupira. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Vance avait tout orchestré. Les convaincre de l'aider aurait été beaucoup moins simple sinon.

• • •

Gibbs, Ziva et Rupert, que l'ancien marine avait absolument tenu à emmener, entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur Vance où ils trouvèrent l'équipe réunie au complet, Abby, Ducky et Emily Garver également présents.

Le directeur s'approcha et serra la main de Rupert qui regardait autour de lui d'un air suspicieux, étonné de se retrouver dans un tel lieu.

- Merci d'être venu, dit Vance d'un ton chaleureux. On m'a dit à quel point votre aide était précieuse.  
- Si j'avais cru qu'un jour j'aiderais ces sal...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Ziva lui écrasa le pied puis se tourna vers le directeur.

- Vous vous êtes servi de moi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton très froid.  
- Mais je vous ai tirée de votre enfer, et vous utilisez mes agents. Je considère donc que nous sommes quittes.  
- J'en viens même à penser que vous m'avez aidé pour que je vous aide en retour.  
- Et bien je vous répondrai que vous commencez une paranoïa. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser.  
- Que voulez-vous de moi ?  
- C'est pour ça que vous êtes tous réunis ici. Miss Sciuto, à vous la parole.

Abby, heureuse qu'on lui laisse enfin l'occasion de parler, se saisit d'une télécommande et la pointa vers un écran relié à un ordinateur portable posés sur la table de réunion. Une carte de la Corne de l'Afrique apparue. Elle cliqua une seconde fois, et un point rouge apparu.

- Voici l'endroit où tu étais retenue prisonnière, annonça-t-elle à Ziva. Beaucoup de sable et de poussière. Plus le désert de dunes, mais beaucoup de cailloux. Après l'intervention de Chad Duham, le camp a été déserté. Et ceci, ajouta-t-elle en cliquant de nouveau sur la souris, faisant apparaitre un nouveau point dans le nord du Soudan, est le camp où nous pensons qu'ils sont désormais. Merci Rupert pour les précieuses infos.  
- Mais de rien.  
- Et donc, on pense que le logiciel est caché là-bas. Ça doit être minuscule, juste de la taille d'une clé USB, mais ultra-protégé.  
- J'ai un ami ancien aviateur dans la Navy qui pourrait vous emmener là-bas, expliqua Rupert à Ziva. Vous faire prendre les lignes commerciales serait trop dangereux. Il vous déposerait en Egypte, où vous prendriez un autre moyen de transport pour arriver jusqu'au camp.  
- Vous ? demanda Ziva.  
- Vous et l'agent DiNozzo, expliqua Vance.  
- Attendez...Vous avez orchestré tout ça sans même m'en parler ? s'indigna la jeune femme.  
- Exactement.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, _directeur_, dit-elle, si je dois partir en mission au Soudan, je préfèrerais y aller avec l'agent Gibbs.  
- Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, _officier_, je décide quel agent j'envoie. De plus, vu le récent...comportement de l'agent DiNozzo, cela ne semblera bizarre à personne qu'il soit suspendu pour quelques temps.  
- Ce n'est pas discutable ?  
- Vous êtes perspicace. Quand à vous, agent Garver, je compte sur votre discrétion.  
- Bien entendu, répondit la jeune femme. Si je peux aider dans quoi que ce soit pour l'enquête.

Ziva n'écouta pas le reste de la discussion et son regard sur porta sur Tony qui esquissa un petit sourire. Devait-elle prendre cette mission comme un signe ? Après tout, ils n'avaient pas eu de réelle discussion.

- Vous partez demain matin, annonça Vance.  
- J'adore l'avion, commenta Tony. Rien de plus relaxant qu'un long voyage.

• • •

Gibbs déposa les deux agents devant le petit aérodrome qui appartenait à l'ami de Rupert. L'italien et l'israélienne se dirigèrent vers le hangar quand un homme en sortit, armés d'un fusil.

- Halte ! cria-t-il. Qui va là !  
- Pas de doute, c'est bien un ami à Rupert, murmura Ziva avant de répondre en criant. Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo, les amis de Rupert !  
- C'est bon, avancez !

L'homme baissa son fusil et les deux agents obtempérèrent. L'ami de Rupert devait avoir dans la cinquantaine et avait le visage ravagé par le temps et surtout par l'alcool. Mal rasé, il était très négligé et son haleine sentait fort le whisky.

- Je m'appelle Frantz. Comme le pilote de la première guerre mondiale. Mes parents ont eu une bonne idée, hein ? Venez, ne perdons pas de temps, on va embarquer.

Frantz se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte du hangar, talonné par Tony et Ziva. Il ouvrit avec difficulté la lourde porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

- Et voilà ma beauté, St-Louis ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tony et Ziva regardèrent l'avion. En lieu de beauté se trouvait un petit appareil pouvant contenir au maximum quatre personnes, et visiblement en mauvais état.

- Que ce soit bien clair, je ne monte pas dans ce truc ! commenta l'italien.

Avec un soupir agacé, Ziva alla jeter son sac à dos dans l'appareil tout en poussant son équipier, très réticent. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour arriver en vie en Egypte.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

La carlingue de l'avion grinça horriblement et trembla. Tony, assis à l'arrière, s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son siège et plongea une nouvelle fois la tête dans son sac en papier pour vomir ce qui ne l'avait pas encore été.  
A l'avant, Frantz plissait les yeux pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose à travers les rafales de sable. A côté de lui, Ziva serrait les dents et récitait dans sa tête toutes les prières juives qu'elle avait apprises durant son enfance.  
La traversée de l'Atlantique avait été plutôt bonne, si l'on trouvait qu'être secoué dans une boîte de conserve grinçante était bon, et Frantz avait posé son appareil pour faire le plein dès qu'ils avaient franchi les côtes marocaines. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur vol en direction du sud de l'Egypte, une tempête de sable s'était abattue sur eux et semblait ne pas vouloir les lâcher.  
L'avion piqua brusquement du nez et il fallut tous les talents de pilote de Frantz pour le redresser. Finalement, le vieux pilote cria :

- Je vois le bout ! Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'on arriverait en vie !  
- Non ! rectifia Tony. Vous aviez dit qu'on _essaierait_ d'arriver en vie !

Vexé, Frantz fit piquer du nez l'avion ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire vomir Tony. Ziva ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.  
Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le St-Louis se posa sur un petit aérodrome qui semblait à première vue désaffecté. Frantz rentra son appareil dans le petit hangar en prévision de la tempête. Alors qu'ils descendaient, un homme de type arabe arriva et écarta les bras à la vue du vieux pilote.

- Mon ami ! Quel bonheur de te revoir !  
- Kaïs ! Le temps n'a décidemment aucun effet sur toi. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même. Laisse-moi te présenter Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo. Ce sont des amis de Rupert.  
- Soyez les bienvenus. Je crois que vous êtes pressés, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez tout de suite. Une longue route vous attend pour arriver au caravansérail.  
- Au quoi ? interrogea Tony.  
- Caravansérail, expliqua Ziva. Un bâtiment qui accueille les voyageurs et les pèlerins.  
- Oui, merci, je sais ce qu'est un caravansérail ! Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi nous devons y aller !  
- Parce que le St-Louis est trop bruyant et nous ferait repérer. Alors nous devons trouver un autre moyen, moins rapide. Le caravansérail se trouve à mi-chemin entre ici et le camp de Saleem Ulman.  
- Alors allons au caravansérail ! A pied, en voiture ?  
- En dromadaire ! sourit Kaïs en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ziva lui emboîta le pas, un sourire aux lèvres, suivie de Frantz et de Tony qui était resté quelques instants interdit après avoir crié un « C'est une blague j'espère ?! ».  
Malheureusement pour l'italien, ça n'en était pas une, et deux dromadaire attendait de l'autre côté du hangar, couchés et harnachés.  
Kaïs aida galamment Ziva à se hisser sur le dos de la bête. La jeune femme sortit un foulard de son sac et l'enroula sur sa tête. Tony, qui était monté avec un peu plus de difficulté sur son dromadaire, et fit de même.

- Vous suivez la piste des anciennes caravanes, et dans un peu moins de quatre heures vous serez au caravansérail. Bonne chance.  
- Merci, sourit l'israélienne.

Les dromadaires se levèrent et partirent d'un pas tranquille vers la piste qui se dessinait au Sud. Bien qu'il fût plus de quatre heures, le soleil tapait encore fort, et la chaleur était rude. Heureusement pour eux, leurs réserves d'eaux étaient suffisantes, mais, seuls dans cette immensité désertique avec uniquement des dunes à perte de vue, ils ne se parlaient pas.  
Au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, ils craignirent plusieurs fois de s'être perdus, mais, alors que rien ne le prévoyait, le caravansérail apparu, niché dans une petite vallée et entourée par des dunes. Il se composait de deux longs bâtiments et un puits était installé en plein milieu de la cour, sous un palmier qui offrait une ombre bienvenue. D'autres arbres étaient plantés et dispensaient leur ombre près d'un point d'attache pour des chevaux ou des dromadaires.  
A peine eurent-ils commencé à descendre la dune qu'une porte d'un des bâtiments s'ouvrit et trois enfants de moins de dix ans se précipitèrent à l'extérieur en poussant des cris de joie. Ils furent suivit quelques instants plus tard par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, vêtu d'une djellaba visiblement usée.  
Un sourire accueillant se peignit sur son visage en voyant les deux jeunes gens s'approcher. Il fit se coucher les deux dromadaires et serra la main à Tony et Ziva.

- Je m'appelle Bashir. Bienvenue.  
- _Celui qui apporte la bonne nouvelle_, sourit Ziva. Je m'appelle Ziva David, et voici mon équipier, Anthony DiNozzo. Merci de nous recevoir.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Puis il cria quelque chose en arabe à ses enfants qui se précipitèrent vers les dromadaires. Bashir conduisit Tony et Ziva à l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments, qui était composé d'un très long couloir bordé d'une vingtaine de portes de chaque côté. Bashir ouvrit la troisième et s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'israélienne et l'italien.  
Leur chambre était plutôt petite et se composait de deux lits d'une place, d'une petite commode. Un simple rideau cachait une pièce attenante qui devait être la salle de bains.

- Je vous laisse vous installer. Nous mangeons dans deux heures.  
- Merci.

Bashir sortit, laissant seuls Tony et Ziva. L'italien déclara qu'il allait essayer d'avoir une connexion afin de prévenir leur patron, et sortit à son tour. Ziva soupira et massa sa nuque engourdie. Elle allait se rendre dans la salle de bains quand on frappa à la porte. En ouvrant, elle découvrit une petite fille d'environ huit ans qui tenait un seau d'eau plein qu'elle tendit à la jeune femme.

- _Chokrane_, remercia Ziva.

La bouche de la petite fille s'étira en un grand sourire et elle s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Ziva sourit à son tour, amusée, puis alla dans la salle de bains et se déshabilla afin de faire une toilette rapide. Elle sortit, enroulée dans une serviette de lin et tomba nez à nez avec Tony qui venait juste de rentrer. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants puis ils échangèrent leur place, l'Italien se rendant à son tour faire sa toilette.  
Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard après que Ziva se fut habillée.

- Bon, c'est pas aussi luxueux que lors de notre mission sous couverture, mais on s'y fait !  
- Arrête Tony, murmura-t-elle d'un ton las.  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai même plus le droit de me rappeler de bons souvenirs ? la provoqua-t-il ouvertement.  
- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! cria-t-elle. Arrête de faire comme si rien n'avais changé entre nous, alors que tout est différent ! Arrête de faire comme si tu n'avais pas tué Michael, comme si je n'avais pas manqué de te tuer à Tel-Aviv ! Arrête !

Elle semblait à bout de nerfs et pleurait presque. L'italien se calma aussitôt et s'approcha d'elle. L'abcès qu'il y avait entre eux était sur le point de crever.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.  
- Non. Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi. C'est moi qui dois être désolée. Mais je pouvais pas... Je pouvais pas te croire...Parce que dès que je croyais quelqu'un...Il me décevait. Ari...Puis mon père...Et Michael. Je pouvais pas.  
- J'aurais pas pu te trahir. Jamais. Tu es...Ma partenaire. Tu l'as toujours été.

La lèvre de Ziva trembla et elle sortit en claquant la porte pour que Tony ne voie pas ses larmes.

Il ne la revit qu'au dîner où elle arriva avec un peu de retard. Toute la famille, Bashir, sa femme ainsi que leurs trois enfants, se trouvait réunie autour d'un grand plat de couscous. Ziva s'excusa de son retard et prit place, en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Tony.

- Vous parlez très bien anglais, remarqua Tony en s'adressant à Bashir.  
- Mon père tenait ce caravansérail avant moi, et beaucoup d'anglais passaient par ici. Maintenant, avec les conflits, les visites se font plus rares. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup pour vivre. Nous avons un puits, des chèvres, des chamelles, et si j'ai besoin de plus, je vais au village berbère le plus proche.  
- Dans tous les cas, merci de nous accueillir aussi chaleureusement, dit Ziva. Surtout étant donné nos...différences.  
- Vous êtes juive, n'est-ce pas Ziva ?  
- C'est exact.  
- Nos dieux ne sont pas si différents vous savez. C'est la folie des hommes qui les éloigne.  
- Etes-vous sûr de ne pas être philosophe, Bashir ? interrogea Ziva.  
- Etre berbère et philosophe n'est pas incompatible.

Sur cette phrase pleine de bon sens, le repas se continua dans une atmosphère paisible. Après que les enfants soient allés se coucher, Tony et Ziva restèrent un peu parler avec Bashir et sa femme, à qui son mari traduisait l'anglais. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec attendrissement les regards amoureux que les deux se jetaient.  
Finalement, elle et Tony s'excusèrent auprès d'eux et prirent congé. Une longue route les attendait le lendemain.

Quand ils se couchèrent, ce fut l'esprit plus léger. Ils s'étaient enfin livrés l'un à l'autre, et si tout ne serait pas comme avant, la froideur avait disparue.  
Et ils auraient besoin de former une équipe soudée afin d'affronter ce qui se présenterait à eux dans les prochains jours.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain matin, une longue route les attendait. Tony, que la discussion de la veille avec Ziva avait persuadé que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, essaya plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec l'israélienne. Etrangement, cette dernière se faisait beaucoup plus distante, parlant peu, et, quand elle lui répondait, il voyait bien qu'elle se forçait pour paraître joyeuse.

Bashir était déjà levé et leur avait préparé le petit déjeuner, qui se passa en silence, car Ziva étudia des cartes en grignotant par-ci par-là. Enfin, vers huit heures, ils allèrent annoncer à leur hôte qu'ils étaient prêts.  
Ce dernier, plutôt que de les conduire à l'enclot où ses enfants avaient enfermé les dromadaires, les mena vers un petit bâtiment à l'écart d'où il sortit deux chevaux arabes. L'un était noir comme du charbon et piaffait, visiblement très excité. L'autre, d'un bel alezan, était beaucoup plus calme et ne bougeait pas.

Devant la mine décomposée de Tony, Bashir crut devoir se justifier.

- Les chevaux sont plus rapides que les dromadaires. Vous ne ferez que la moitié du chemin avec eux. Au prochain caravansérail, mon frère vous donnera une voiture. Les pistes sont plus adaptées après. Bon. Qui sait monter à cheval ?  
- Je vais prendre le noir, dit Ziva.  
- Shaytan, le démon noir. Attention, il est très...spécial.

Avec un sourire, Ziva se saisit de la bride du pur-sang noir et se hissa avec douceur sur son dos avant de lui flatter doucement l'encolure. Le démon noir ne bougea pas.  
Tandis que Tony s'essayait difficilement à monter sur la petite jument alezane, Sahara, Bashir s'approcha de Ziva et régla les étriers.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de chercher à faire une promenade dans le désert, chuchota-t-il. Quel est votre véritable motif ? Pèlerinage ? Vengeance ?  
- Je pense que je cours après un fantôme.  
- Emprunter le chemin des morts n'est jamais sûr, ma chère Ziva.  
- Parfois c'est le seul moyen pour trouver la rédemption. Merci pour votre accueil, Bashir.  
- Qu'Allah vous garde, Ziva.

Il posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres avant de tendre ces derniers vers la jeune femme. Elle répondit au salut et se tourna vers Tony, qui avait enfin réussit à se hisser sur le dos de la jument.

- Prêt ?  
- Prêt.

Remerciant encore Bashir, ils s'éloignèrent au petit trot, Ziva en tête, vers la piste qui les mènerait au prochain caravansérail, et plus tard à Saleem.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils suivaient la piste des caravanes, au pas, parfois au trot, et quelquefois au petit galop, sans qu'un seul mot ait été échangé. Brusquement, Tony mit sa jument au trot et dépassa Ziva avant de piler en se mettant perpendiculairement à la jeune femme. Le pur-sang noir plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et il fallut quelques instants à l'israélienne pour le calmer.

- C'était des conneries, hein ? Bien sûr, c'était trop facile. Un jour, tu me dis que tu me détestes, et trois jours plus tard, tout est pardonné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ziva ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
- Je...C'était plus simple.  
- Quoi ? Me mentir ?  
- Te faire croire que tout était redevenu comme avant. Ce qui ne se peut pas. Il s'est passé trop de choses. Mais on en a besoin pour cette mission. Se faire confiance.  
- Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas, puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance.  
- C'est pas...Je ne fais plus confiance Tony. A personne. Sinon à moi. Et encore...

Le visage de la jeune femme était devenu très grave et elle évitait de le regarder en parlant.

- Alors quoi ? Tu crois que la mission réussira si tu ne me fais pas confiance ? s'énerva Tony. Tu crois qu'on rentrera en vie si tu ne peux pas te confier à moi ? Si tu ne peux pas reposer ta vie entre mes mains en toute confiance ?  
- Je suis même pas sûre qu'il y aura un billet de retour pour moi...

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe et l'italien resta pendant quelques minutes incapable de répondre quelque chose. Finalement, il ne put murmurer qu'un misérable :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- J'aurais du mourir la première fois. Mais...Je n'avais pas fini ma mission. Alors...Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle est pratiquement achevée...  
- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi...  
- C'est la vérité Tony. Mais je ne voulais pas te le dire.

L'italien resta interdit pendant qu'elle repassait devant lui. Finalement, il pressa doucement les flancs de sa jument et partit à la suite de la jeune femme, la mort dans l'âme.  
Elle, très droite devant, se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes mais resta la tête haute.

• • •

Ils arrivèrent au caravansérail deux heures plus tard. Le frère de Bashir leur permit de se débarbouiller puis leur confia une jeep.  
Tony, heureux de ne pas devoir enfourcher de nouveau un animal, s'installa au volant pendant que Ziva prenait place sur le siège passager.

La piste qu'ils empruntaient était beaucoup plus rocailleuse et le passage de la jeep soulevait des nuages de poussières tandis qu'ils étaient ballotés et rebondissaient quand la voiture passait sur les bosses qui constellaient la route.  
Après environ une heure et demie de route, ils ralentirent et garèrent la voiture derrière une colline avant de la recouvrir d'une bâche couleur sable qui se confondait avec le paysage alentour. Cachée derrière se trouvait le repaire de Saleem Ulman. Leur véhicule faisant trop de bruit, ils ne pouvaient risquer de se faire repérer.

Coinçant chacun leur arme au creux de leur reins, ils escaladèrent sans bruit la falaise et se postèrent à plat ventre pour examiner le terrain. Disposés face à face, quatre bâtiments étaient nichés au creux d'une petite vallée, à la manière du caravansérail de Bashir.  
Tony plaqua ses jumelles contre ses yeux et examina le camp.

- Il semble désert, chuchota-t-il.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'ils entendirent derrière eux le cliquetis d'une arme à laquelle on enlève la sécurité. Se retournant, ils découvrirent un homme qui les tenait en joue avec un fusil mitrailleur. D'un geste, il leur fit signe de se lever. Tony et Ziva obéirent sans un mot, conscients de leur position de faiblesse.  
Ils descendirent la colline et l'homme les fit pénétrer dans le premier bâtiment, qui se composait d'une seule grande pièce. Et au milieu de cette dernière, penché sur une table, visiblement pour étudier une carte, se trouvait l'homme que Ziva s'était donnée pour mission d'abattre. Saleem Ulman.  
L'homme qui tenait toujours en joue Tony et Ziva l'apostropha en arabe. Saleem se retourna et examina les deux prisonniers. Puis un sourire mi-mauvais, mi-ironiques se peignit sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut Ziva. Il s'avança vers elle, bras tendu comme pour saluer un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps.

- Ma chère Ziva ! Quel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous ! Tu nous avais si vite faussé compagnie la dernière fois...et sans dire en revoir en plus ! Et tu as ramené un ami...quelle gentillesse, il ne fallait pas !

Ziva le fusilla du regard, auquel il répondit par un sourire qui aurait pu paraitre charmant s'il n'avait pas été fait pas lui. Il claqua des doigts et deux hommes s'avancèrent, armes au poing, avant de se poster à côté de Tony e Ziva.  
Ils firent sortir les deux agents, Saleem ouvrant la marche. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment d'en face, qui se composait d'un long et unique couloir menant vers de nombreuses salles fermées. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce du fond, qui se trouvait être une cellule, entièrement vide. Une petite ouverture fermée par des barreaux diffusait la seule lumière de la pièce, mais était située trop haut pour que l'on puisse l'atteindre.  
Saleem attrapa le bras de Ziva et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle pratiquement identique à ton ancienne cellule. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir dépaysée !

Puis il la poussa dans la cellule en compagnie de Tony et ferma la lourde porte à clé. A peine eurent-ils entendu la clé qui tournait dans la serrure que l'italien et l'israélienne se précipitèrent vers la lucarne.  
Tony se baissa et Ziva grimpa sur ses épaules puis s'accrocha aux barreaux et se tordit le cou pour regarder dehors.

- Collines. Collines. Collines. Six hommes armés qui surveillent. Et la lucarne est trop petite pour qu'on puisse de toute façon passer. Surtout qu'on n'a rien pour scier les barreaux.

Ziva redescendit des épaules de Tony et se dirigea vers la porte pour examiner la serrure. Quelques minutes plus tard, dépitée, elle alla s'asseoir contre le mur du fond où l'italien s'était déjà installé.

- Vois le bon côté des choses...la rassura l'italien.  
- Lequel ?  
- On pourrait être coincé ici...et avec McGee ! plaisanta-t-il.

La blague ne réussit pas à faire sourire Ziva qui appuya sa tête contre le mur et soupira. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux gardes armés pénétrèrent brusquement dans la cellule. Pendant qu'un menaçait Tony de son arme, l'autre soulevait brusquement Ziva et lui passait un sac de toile sur la tête avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie.

- Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? Eh ! cria l'italien.

Seul le bruit de la clé qui tourne dans la serrure lui répondit.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures leurs succédèrent, sans que Ziva ne soit ramenée dans la cellule. Le soleil finit par décliner doucement derrière les collines, emportant avec lui quelques degrés.  
Tony s'était assis au fond de la cellule, les bras entourant ses jambes qu'il avait ramenées contre lui, tentant désespérément de garder sa chaleur. Il grelottait, mais, plus que le froid, c'était la peur qu'il ressentait pour Ziva qui prédominait. Il était partie depuis beaucoup trop de temps désormais. Beaucoup trop s'il voulait la revoir en un seul morceau.  
Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient. La clé tourna une nouvelle fois dans la serrure et la lourde porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant entrer trois hommes. Le premier portait un fusil mitrailleur qu'il pointa sur Tony, le dissuadant d'avancer. Le second portait une cruche en terre cuite ébréchée et une assiette contenant du pain et quelques dattes, qu'il posa sur le sol. Enfin, le troisième portait plus qu'il ne soutenait un corps. Celui de Ziva. Sans ménagement, il jeta la jeune femme sur le sol, où elle atterrit sans pousser un seul gémissement, et ils sortirent.

L'italien se précipita vers le corps inanimé de Ziva et la retourna avec précaution sur le dos. Elle poussa un faible gémissement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son visage était couvert de sang qui avait eu le temps de coaguler. Ses bras étaient parsemés de plaies plus ou moins grandes et profondes, et des hématomes commençaient à se former.  
Tony déchira un morceau de sa chemise qu'il trempa dans l'eau et commença à nettoyer les plaies de Ziva. Puis il prit la cruche et l'aida à boire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé ?  
- Ce que nous faisions ici.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?  
- Que son hospitalité me manquait...

Ziva éclata d'un rire rauque, vite interrompu par une crise de toux. Tony la souleva délicatement et la porta jusqu'au fond de la cellule, puis il revint prendre l'assiette et la força à manger. Elle grignota sans faim quelques dattes puis appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de l'italien et ferma les yeux. Surpris par ce brusque rapprochement, il la fit doucement glisser jusqu'à ses genoux pour qu'elle y pose sa tête. L'israélienne ne protesta pas. Epuisée, elle dormait déjà.  
Tony appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Quelques heures de repos ne lui feraient pas de mal.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil venait juste de se lever et Ziva s'était déplacée pour aller chercher le pain et les dattes.

- Oh, mais le room-service a déjà apporté le petit déjeuner ? plaisanta l'italien. Vraiment _chérie_, nous avons bien fait de choisir cet hôtel !

Ziva esquissa un sourire et lui fourra une datte dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Tout naturellement, elle retourna se coller près de lui, d'une manière si directe que Tony ne put savoir si c'était pour se réchauffer ou pour...autre chose.

- Je suis...désolée de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans, finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques minutes. C'était mon affaire. Ma vengeance. Tu n'aurais jamais du être entrainé là-dedans.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Non, c'est vrai, je n'avais jamais visité le Soudan ! Bon, par contre, je sais pas pour toi, mais je compte envoyer une lettre incendiaire à l'agence de voyage quand on rentrera. Non vraiment, l'accueil et la propreté de l'hôtel laisse franchement à désirer !  
- Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il y aura un retour ?  
- Dans tous les films, la cavalerie finit par arriver.  
- Sauf qu'on n'est pas dans un film.  
- Pourtant ça y ressemble. Le bel italien et la belle brune prisonniers dans une cellule glaciale. Un grand cliché cinématographique ! Tiens, je paris que avant que le mot « Fin » apparaisse, tu te seras jetée sur moi, incapable de résister à mon charme fou !

La dernière phrase arracha un sourire amusé à Ziva. Au même moment, la clé tourna à nouveau dans la serrure de leur cellule et la porte s'ouvrit sur les trois mêmes hommes qui avaient ramené Ziva la veille. Instinctivement, Tony se plaça devant sa partenaire dans une tentative désespérée pour la protéger, ce qui ne réussit qu'à arracher un sourire moqueur aux trois hommes.

- T'inquiète pas pour ta copine, railla l'un, c'est pas pour elle qu'on vient.

Tandis qu'il parlait, les deux autres hommes s'approchèrent de Tony et le soulevèrent de force avant de le trainer vers la sortie. Ziva se leva péniblement.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Saleem avait promis !  
- Toi, on t'a pas sonné...

L'homme qui n'était pas occupé à maintenir Tony la frappa d'un coup de crosse à la pommette qui envoya rouler la jeune femme sur le sol.

• • •

L'italien fut assis et ligoté de force sur une chaise branlante dans une salle vide. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une fenêtre grillagée derrière lui.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre de vin ? ironisa-t-il tandis que la porte se refermait.

Laissé seul, il se tordit le cou pour examiner la pièce. Les taches rouges sombres qu'il vit sur le sol ne le rassurèrent guère.  
Les minutes passèrent, sans que personne ne vienne. Pour faire passer le temps, l'italien commença à siffloter un air des Blues Brothers, quand la porte se rouvrit, cette fois sur leur hôte en personne, Saleem Ulman, qui portait une petite mallette. Il la déposa sur le sol puis s'approcha de Tony.

- Vous connaissez déjà mon nom. Mais je ne connais pas le vôtre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous devez travailler pour le NCIS. Vous n'avez pas le type israélien.  
- Je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo. Et je suis italien. D'autres questions ?  
- Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez tester mon hospitalité, comme l'a si bien ironisé cette chère Ziva.  
- Pourtant, je voulais vous féliciter pour la qualité de vos lits. On dort vraiment bien.

Saleem esquissa un sourire. Tony ne vit pas son poing arriver, mais le sentit sur sa mâchoire. La chaise vacilla mais tint. L'italien passa la langue sur ses dents pour vérifier qu'aucune n'était déchaussée, recueillant au passage un peu de sang.

- Pour la dernière fois. Que faites-vous ici ? répéta Saleem en se penchant vers son visage.  
- Vengeance, siffla crânement Tony.  
- Vengeance...Un de mes mots préférés. Après aveux, bien entendu. Et je sens qu'avoir les vôtres ne sera pas de tout repos. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'utiliser une manière plus rapide et moins douloureuse pour vous les arracher. Quoique...La douleur dépendra de votre coopération.  
- Comme toujours.

Sans relever, Saleem se dirigea vers la mallette, d'où il sortit une seringue et un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il en remplit la seringue et revint vers Tony. L'italien essaya de se débattre, mais il était solidement attaché et ses efforts ne servirent à rien.

- Ce que je viens de vous injecter...Est communément appelé « sérum de vérité ». Il agit directement sur votre système nerveux. Si vous me mentez...Vous ressentirez donc...Une grande douleur. Je repose une dernière fois ma question : pourquoi êtes-vous là ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit...vengeance.  
- Vous tenez à ce point à Ziva David pour vous taire ?

Tony crispa les mâchoires, mais ne répondit pas.

• • •

Ziva se leva rapidement en entendant la clé tourner de nouveau. Les trois gardes poussèrent de nouveau Tony à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte. L'israélienne se précipita vers lui.

- Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?  
- Juste interrogé avec une méthode...différente. Alors s'il te plait, ne me pose pas de questions indiscrètes.

Sans un mot de plus, il alla se rasseoir au fond de la cellule et ferma les yeux. La potion magique de Saleem commençait à lui donner un sacré mal de tête.  
Quand il souleva ses paupières, ce fut pour découvrir Ziva à ses côtés, qui le regardait d'un air intrigué.

- Que t'a-t-il demandé ?  
- Tu vas en profiter hein ? C'est bas Ziva. Attaquer un homme déjà à terre.  
- Que t'a-t-il demandé ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.  
- Pourquoi nous étions-là. A quel point je tenais à toi. Pourquoi je t'avais suivi jusqu'ici. Entre autre.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite puis grimaça de douleur. Non seulement ce fichu sérum l'interdisait de mentir, mais l'obligeait en plus à répondre.

- Tu as déjà lu de la poésie française, Ziva ? Les français sont plutôt bons en matière de poésie. Et de cuisine aussi. Même si leur manie de manger des cuisses de grenouille et des escargots est plutôt étrange. Mais passons. Ils ont eu un poète qui s'appelait Lamartine, et qui a résumé en un vers toute la poésie romantique.  
- Qui est ?  
- _Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé_. Bien sûr, ça sonne beaucoup mieux en français.

Ziva ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, quand Tony secoua la tête et la pria de ne rien dire.

- Ah, et tu avais raison, continua-t-il. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de billet retour pour nous. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nos services.  
- Je suis...désolée Tony. C'est ma faute.  
- Ne t'excuse pas. Si je devais refaire ce petit voyage avec toi, je repartirais sans aucune hésitation. Mais puisqu'on ne le pourra pas...

Il se pencha vers elle et l'attrapa brusquement par la nuque pour l'attirer vers lui avant de presser presque sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ziva essaya vainement de reculer pour la forme mais finit par s'abandonner au baiser.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle quand il la lâcha.  
- Parce que j'ai eu envie de le faire des dizaines de fois. Et quand je t'ai cru morte, j'ai tellement regretté de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au. Donc maintenant qu'on va sûrement mourir tous les deux...  
- Je croyais que c'était moi qui étais censée me jeter sur toi...  
- Disons que le scénariste a...

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ziva plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'attira contre lui et la serra contre son torse, comme s'il voulait que leurs deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un.

- C'est toi ou moi qui dit « je t'aime » ? chuchota-t-il.  
- Tu rêves Tony ! Je suis juste dans un moment de faiblesse !

Il allait reprendre possession de ses lèvres quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, de nouveau sur les trois mêmes hommes accompagnés de Saleem. Ce dernier eut un sourire ironique en voyant Tony et Ziva collés l'un contre l'autre.

- Excusez-nous de devoir vous interrompre dans un pareil moment, mais il est l'heure.

Ses hommes firent lever de force l'italien et l'israélienne. Ils furent conduits dehors, à l'arrière du bâtiment, dans ce qui semblait être une petite cour. Les impacts de balles sur les murs les renseignèrent sur l'utilité du lieu.  
On les fit mettre à genou et ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de l'arme à qui l'on ôte la sécurité.

- Tu vas garder ta foutue fierté, David ? murmura Tony. Ou bien tu vas me le dire ?  
- Et toi DiNozzo.  
- Moi tu le sais très bien. Je t'aime.

Elle ne répondit pas, mes ses yeux parlèrent pour elle. Elle tendit sa main et Tony l'attrapa en la serrant.

- Bien, ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, ricana Saleem. Mais le moment est venu de nous quitter. Tuez-les.

Tony serra plus fort la main de la jeune femme, sans la quitter du regard. S'il ne devait retenir qu'une image en mourant, ce devait être le visage de Ziva.

Deux coups de feu retentirent comme un seul dans la vallée, faisant s'envoler au loin une buse.  
Deux corps s'affaissèrent dans la poussière du désert.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

D'autres coups de feu fusèrent, les balles ricochant sur la terre en soulevant de petits nuages de poussière, d'autres marquant de nouvelles traces dans les murs en terre cuite du bâtiment.  
Sur le sol, les deux corps ne bougeaient désormais plus, tués d'une balle dans la nuque. La mort les avait saisis comme on fauche les blés, et l'expression de surprise qui marquait désormais leur visage pour l'éternité témoignait de la brusquerie de l'attaque.  
Tony ne comprit pas au début pourquoi il continuait d'entendre les coups de feu, et surtout pourquoi il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Son cerveau qui avait cessé de fonctionner, attendant la mort avec sérénité, se remit brusquement en marche et l'italien dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas mort, et les deux hommes qui devaient les abattre avaient visiblement subits le sort qui lui était réservé. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. La cavalerie, quelle qu'elle soit, était arrivée.  
Se redressant d'un coup, il attrapa Ziva, qui semblait encore en état de choc, et la força à se relever pour la mettre plus à l'abri, avant de regarder aux alentours. Saleem et le dernier garde restant avaient sortis leurs armes et tiraient en direction de ce qui semblait être un renfoncement dans la colline et qui permettait de se cacher.  
L'italien tira Ziva sur le côté et ils se précipitèrent derrière les vestiges d'un ancien mur, mince rempart contre les balles mais qui les protègeraient un moment. Saleem vit leur fuite et se désintéressa des sauveurs des jeunes gens pour leur tirer dessus. L'israélienne et l'italien plongèrent derrière les ruines et se roulèrent en boule, attendant que l'orage passe.  
Soudain, aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé, les coups de feux cessèrent. Tony risqua un coup d'œil et vit Saleem et le dernier garde à terre, le premier fauché d'une balle en plein cœur, l'autre d'une entre les deux yeux. Il vit alors deux silhouettes sortir de leur cachette. Elles portaient des vêtements couleur sable et leur visage n'était pour le moment pas reconnaissable. Mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout, c'était les deux longs fusils de sniper qu'ils portaient à la main.  
Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, l'italien les reconnut enfin. L'un était celui qu'il s'attendait à voir, l'autre dont il n'espérait plus croiser le chemin avant longtemps. Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Eli David. Tony se pencha de nouveau vers Ziva, un sourire heureux au visage :

- Ziva, c'est Gibbs ! C'est Gibbs et ton père !

La jeune femme leva des yeux dépourvus d'émotion vers lui. L'italien cru au début qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son père, puis il la vit retirer la main qu'elle avait gardée plaquée contre son abdomen. Une main rouge. Rouge de sang. Son sang.  
Elle essaya de se lever mais ne réussit qu'à s'effondrer dans les bras de l'italien qui la regardait, horrifié.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de billet retour pour moi, souffla-t-elle.  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça David. J'en ai assez chié avec ta putain de vengeance, dans ce pays de merde où il y a plus de dromadaires que d'habitants, j'ai frôlé la mort, alors maintenant que la cavalerie est arrivée, c'est pas pour que toi tu partes !  
- On dirait que Rupert a déteint sur toi...  
- Je t'interdis de mourir ! N'oublie pas qu'à la fin du film, quand le héros et la belle brune sont sauvés, on a droit à de beaux feux d'artifice et à une partie de jambes en l'air hors norme.  
- Obsédé...

Il passa une main sous les genoux de Ziva et enroula le bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou avant de la soulever de terre. Il marcha rapidement vers Gibbs et le père de l'israélienne. Ce dernier passa d'une mine soulagée à terriblement inquiète en voyant sa fille ainsi transportée. Il se précipita vers elle et analysa rapidement la situation. Voyant que Tony, affaiblit, peinait à marcher avec la jeune femme dans ses bras, il le remplaça à cette tâche et courut plus qu'il ne marcha en direction du haut de la colline.  
Gibbs, après s'être inquiété auprès de Tony de son état de santé, l'informa qu'un hélicoptère attendait plus haut avec à son bord un pilote, qui les emmènerait dans l'hôpital le plus proche, et une équipe médicale. L'ancien sniper poussa Tony pour qu'il rejoigne Eli qui avait déjà presque atteint le sommet de la colline. Alors que l'italien obéissait, Gibbs se précipita vers un des bâtiments.  
Quand ils parvinrent au sommet de la colline, le pilote commença à faire tourner les pales du grand hélicoptère, soulevant des nuages de poussières autour d'eux. L'équipe médicale sortit, équipée d'un brancard. Eli dévala la colline en prenant garde à secouer le moins sa fille, qui fut aussitôt prise en charge par les médecins.

- Où est Gibbs ? cria le directeur du Mossad à Tony pour couvrir les bruits de l'hélicoptère.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que l'agent du NCIS apparu au sommet de la colline, semblant serrer quelque chose dans sa main. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Tony se rappela le but premier de leur mission : retrouver le logiciel volé à la Navy. L'ancien sniper se jeta pratiquement dans l'hélicoptère et cria au pilote de décoller.  
Les pales tournèrent de plus en plus vite et bientôt la machine s'envola. Tony se tourna vers Ziva qui était allongée sur une civière, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, inconsciente. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tiens bon. Me fais pas ça. Pas maintenant. T'es plus forte que ça.

* * *

L'hélicoptère avait volé jusqu'à la capitale du Soudan, Khartoum, où Eli avait déjà prévenu les médecins du meilleur hôpital de la ville de l'arrivée de sa fille.  
Ziva avait été tout de suite prise en charge dès leur arrivée, et les trois hommes avaient eu aussi du se plier aux tests de contrôle. Ceux de Tony avaient duré plus longtemps, et ce n'est qu'à force de cris qu'il réussit à sortir de la salle d'observation, avant d'être rattrapé par deux infirmières et d'être mis de force dans une chambre.  
Il fut rejoint une demi-heure plus tard par Gibbs qui lui tendit sans un mot un gobelet de café fumant. Tony savoura avec délectation une gorgée de la boisson salvatrice avant de poser sa première question :

- Comment va Ziva ?  
- Elle vient tout juste de sortir de la salle d'opérations. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger d'après le médecin. Tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est du repos. Son père la rapatriera à Tel-Aviv dans un autre hôpital dès qu'elle sera en état.  
- Elle serait encore mieux à Washington.  
- Sauf que la décision ne t'appartient pas.

Il eut un silence de quelques instants, avant que Tony n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

- Alors, tu vas finir par me le dire ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Eli David savait tout depuis le début.  
- Eli savait tout, répondit Gibbs avec un sourire. Il connait peut-être mal sa fille, mais assez pour savoir qu'elle finit toujours le boulot. Il était certain qu'elle viendrait à Washington, et a appelé Vance pour qu'il le tienne au courant. Quand Ziva est venue chez moi, j'ai prévenu Vance qui a à son tour prévenu Eli.  
- Et pour le Soudan ?  
- On suivait vos traces, malheureusement pas assez vite. On a failli arriver trop tard.  
- Je suis content que ça n'ait pas été le cas.

A peine finissait-il sa phrase que trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Sans attendre l'autorisation d'entrer, le visiteur, qui s'avérait être Eli David, pénétra dans la pièce. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à Tony.

- Agent DiNozzo. Vous semblez aller bien. J'aimerais vous parler, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Seul à seul, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gibbs.

L'agent du NCIS haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et sortit sans un mot, non sans auparavant avoir jeté un long regard à Tony.  
Eli David tira un siège à lui et s'assis en croisant ses mains sur son ventre. Tony remarqua qu'il avait eu le temps de se changer et de faire une toilette sommaire.

- Il semblerait qu'à chaque fois que Ziva s'éloigne du NCIS, que ce soit voulu ou non, je vous retrouve près d'elle peu de temps après.  
- Ecoutez monsieur David, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai traversé l'Atlantique dans un coucou délabré, monté à dos de chameau, de cheval, on m'a injecté une espèce de sérum de vérité et j'ai manqué d'être tué. Alors si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, dites-le maintenant. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas. Je ne compte pas faire quelque chose pour que vous changiez d'avis. Mais si vous comptez m'éloigner une fois de plus de Ziva, sachez que je ne me laisserai pas faire.  
- Et bien, il semblerait que nous soyons deux à aimer Ziva.  
- En effet.  
- Mais ma fille est blessée, agent DiNozzo. Physiquement...et moralement. Elle a besoin de repos. Et de sa famille.  
- Ou bien est-ce que c'est vous qui en avez besoin ?

Eli David détourna pour la première fois le regard. Quand il reporta ses yeux sur Tony, l'italien le trouva vieilli d'un coup.

- Ziva...a porté trop longtemps un poids trop de lourd sur ses épaules, que je n'ai pas aidé à enlever. J'ai cru...qu'en en faisant un agent du Mossad, je l'endurcirai, et je l'aiderai à affronter les épreuves de la vie. Mais j'ai oublié qu'avant d'être son supérieur, j'étais son père. Nous avons besoin de parler. Je ne veux pas la voir s'éloigner encore plus de moi.  
- Et je ne veux pas m'envoler vers les Etats-Unis en la laissant une fois de plus.  
- L'un de nous deux va devoir faire une concession, agent DiNozzo. Mais sachez que Ziva est tout ce qui me reste. Alors je me battrai pour elle.

Tony se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis et s'approcha du père de Ziva.

- J'aime votre fille, monsieur David. J'ai cru la perdre beaucoup de fois, et la dernière fois a été une de trop. Je ne supporterai pas de ne plus la revoir.  
- Je veux qu'elle reste à Tel-Aviv le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. Ce n'est pas discutable.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Ensuite...Nous verrons.  
- «Nous verrons », aux Etats-Unis, est une manière polie de dire à quelqu'un qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il souhaite.  
- «Nous verrons », en Israël, veut dire que la personne concernée, en l'occurrence Ziva, décidera le moment venu.

Le directeur du Mossad tendit sa main, que l'agent du NCIS serra, scellant le pacte. Puis Eli David se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il se tourna de nouveau vers Tony :

- Vous êtes arrogant et vous ne vous maitrisez pas assez. Vous êtes un coureur de jupons et quand vous le voulez, vous pouvez avoir la mentalité d'un enfant de dix ans. Mais malgré tout ça, je pense que je supporterai de vous avoir comme beau-fils. Après tout, vous avez bien traversé la moitié du globe pour accompagner ma fille.  
- Et que je pense que malgré la peur incessante de me retrouver entre vous et une votre arme que vous braqueriez sur moi, je pense que j'arriverais à vous supporter comme beau-père, répliqua Tony.

Eli David eu un sourire amusé puis sortit définitivement.

* * *

L'heure de rentrer, avait dit Gibbs. Un taxi attendait dehors, près à les emmener à l'aéroport d'où ils prendraient un avion, de ligne cette fois-ci, pour rentrer chez eux.  
Mais avant ça, Tony avait quelque chose à faire. Posté depuis quelques minutes devant la chambre numéro 93, il eut enfin le courage de frapper doucement à cette dernière et d'entrer.  
Ziva était allongée dans son lit et dormait. Un masque à oxygène lui recouvrait le nez et la bouche, seul rappel de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais l'italien n'était pas inquiet. Il savait qu'elle se rétablirait. Elle se rétablissait toujours.  
Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le siège qui avait été tiré près de ce dernier, sûrement par Eli.

- Je vais devoir y aller Ziva. Encore une fois. Mais ton père m'a promis qu'on se reverrait, que je te retrouverai, et je lui fais confiance. De toute manière, je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Tu vas me manquer. Soigne-toi bien et rétablis-toi vite.

Il sembla chercher encore quelques mots à dire puis se leva et sortit un papier plié en quatre de sa poche qu'il coinça dans la main gauche de la jeune femme, qui ne se réveilla pas. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de lui murmurer un « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

Deux heures plus tard, l'avion pour Washington décollait de l'aéroport de Khartoum. Le front collé contre le hublot, Tony regardait la ville se faire de plus en plus petite. Une nouvelle fois, il laissait Ziva derrière lui.


	14. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Tony cliqua sur sa boite de réception et un éclair de déception passa dans son regard quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas de nouveau message. Il cliqua de nouveau, comme l'espace de quelques secondes avait miraculeusement suffit à faire apparaitre un nouvel e-mail. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas le cas.

- Elle appellera, le rassura McGee du bureau voisin.

Bien sûr. Il savait très bien qu'elle l'appellerait. Depuis le mois et demi qu'il était rentré, elle l'appelait au moins trois fois par semaine, et ils échangeaient des e-mails.  
Elle se remettait, doucement. Son père était aux petits soins pour elle, délaissant même la direction du Mossad à son directeur-adjoint pour passer plus de temps auprès de sa fille. Ils parlaient beaucoup. Sortaient un peu.  
Il se faisait pardonner d'avoir fait passer l'agent du Mossad devant la fille. Elle réapprenait à vivre. A sourire. A rire. Comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil, elle redécouvrait la vie. Le voile noir de colère et de tristesse s'était déchiré.

McGee enfila son manteau d'un coup d'épaule et souhaita une bonne soirée à Tony avant d'aller faire ses adieux à Emily Garver. En effet, l'ancien agent de la DEA quittait l'équipe de Gibbs pour une autre. Elle finissait ses cartons et allait partir.  
A peine l'informaticien eut-il passé les portes de l'ascenseur que Tony se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Emily, qui referma son carton et enfila son manteau, prête à partir.

- Je...Heu...commença maladroitement l'italien. Je vais vous aider à porter votre carton.

Il s'empara de la boite sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme qui le laissa faire. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton, attendant que la machine ne revienne à eux.

- Bien, fit-il. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Mais avant, je tenais à...m'excuser. Je n'ai vraiment pas été correct avec vous.  
- Aujourd'hui je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Et j'espère vraiment que l'officier David reviendra. Vous méritez d'être heureux.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Emily prit le carton des bras de Tony et entra dans la boîte métallique.

- Bonne continuation. Et prenez soin de vous, lui dit-il.

Elle lui sourit et les portes se refermèrent. Tony regagna lentement sa place, et vit avec satisfaction qu'un nouveau mail était arrivé, en provenance de Ziva, portant l'objet « Les 10 meilleurs moments avec toi ».  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sale plagieuse. Nul doute qu'elle allait reprendre le message qu'il lui avait glissé dans la main avant de partir de l'hôpital de Khartoum.

_« 10. Notre rencontre. Que tu étais fier. Beaucoup moins quand tu compris que je t'avais entendu parler tout seul.  
9. Le soir même, quand nous avons partagé une pizza et que je t'ai parlé de ma sœur.  
8. Notre discussion sur les âmes sœurs. Même si j'avais l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote.  
7. Quand je t'ai promis de faire tout ce que tu voulais si me faisais sauter mes contraventions. Et que ta chemise était ouverte.  
6. Quand on crapahutait dans la forêt pour retrouver un marine en fuite et que tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre. Seuls. Forêt. Ça aurait pu donner beaucoup d'idées à certains, mais tu étais tellement agaçant...Mais j'adorais ça.  
5. Etre coincée dans le container avec toi et te sauter dessus pour te « protéger des balles ». Quoi, tu croyais quoi ?  
4. Que tu essaies de me remettre ma mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, après ma mission sous couverture qui avait faillit mal finir. Pardon encore d'avoir réagi comme ça. »_

Les portes de l'ascenseur tintèrent mais Tony n'y prêta pas attention, absorbé par sa lecture.

_« 3. Notre mission sous couvertures. Surtout la partie sous couvertures justement.  
2. Notre baiser dans le désert au Soudan.  
1. Maintenant. »_

- Et qu'est-ce qui doit se passer maintenant ? murmura l'italien. Tu apparais comme par magie, en sous-vêtements sexy ?

Il soupira et allait cliquer sur « Répondre » quand une voix interrompit son geste :

- Est-ce que c'est du téléphone rose ?

**

* * *

**

_Et voilà ma petite Checkmate terminée. Je vous avouerais que c'est sans contexte une de mes fics dont je suis le plus fière, et surtout, que j'ai préféré écrire. _

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont faites très plaisir, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt dans une nouvelle fic que je posterais dans deux semaines & qui s'intitule "Chocolate Box"._

_A bientôt =)_

_Elena V._


End file.
